Narcissistic Cannibal
by Bearfield003
Summary: A world where humans do not exist but each person is born with a virus and into a class system- a hierarchy... Each person is born with their own properties, abilities and importance. BOWS and zombies still roam, however they are not considered humans, but mindless animals. (Torture, Angst, Mpreg Chris Redfield x Albert Wesker Chris x Piers Nivans)
1. Chris And Wesker

***All RE characters Belong to Capcom**

 **This is my first AU, and some of the characters will be slightly OOC (though I'll try to keep them in character as much as I can- I'm not a fan of OOC, lol) but there is a reason for this.**

 **This is going to be a ChrisxWesker and ChrisxPiers. There are a lot of themes in this fic, and I don't mean to offend anyone. Please have an open mind when reading, and enjoy. ;3**

* * *

A world where humans do not exist but each person is born with a virus. Into a class system, a hierarchy... Each person is born with their own properties, abilities and importance. BOWS and zombies still roam, however they are not considered humans, but mindless animals.

The system is strict, the lower class cannot be with that of the higher class. The Prototype virus is the highest of the virus, known to be the strongest, rarest and purest virus. Every virus born are to be under them. Depending on the person's class, they are held in different position and put into the class system.

There are small chances of a Prototype virus being born. They are considered pure, and rare. Not many are born this way. No matter which virus the parent has, the child can be born with another virus.

Prototype virus are to be with either their kind or any that is not the lowest class. The lowest class or bearly considered humans and do not warrant the attention of a Prototype virus.

/

The sun is barely out, its first rays filtering through the slightly ajar curtains- the wind blowing enough for the curtains to flutter.

Blue eyes open, as they take a few seconds to adjust to the morning light. The bed is comfortable, warm, even without the body that slept with him the night before occupying it. Shifting on the bed, the brunette curls into himself, bringing his feet up to his chest.

"Christopher." An accented voice, close to British, calls, the voice sounding irritated.

Pushing the black silk sheets off his body, Chris sits up, his brown unruly hair matted to one side of his head, from where his head laid most of the night, his bangs curled every which way. He's not wearing anything, the black sheets the only fabric keeping his body covered.

The young man doesn't dare look up at the man who called him, his blue eyes downcast, the sheets draping down his shoulder and exposing his naked chest and arms.

"Yes, Wesker." He says the man's name who called him, his voice low but enough for the person across the room to hear clearly. _He does not like when people mumble_.

Wesker turns over to look at Chris, his blonde hair already combed as if it were never messy from sleep, his cold red eyes going to the young man sitting on his bed. His eyes takes in Chris, his messy hair, thin arms, and tan skin. Wesker can see the boy's ribs as he breaths, the bones on his shoulders, thin arms and his sunken face. Unlike him, who is pale, with red dead eyes, blonde hair combed back without one hair out of place and his body close to that of perfection.

"If you're awake, get out of my room." he says coldly, while buttoning up his black shirt, the only color his wardrobe seems to have. Wesker is known to wear black from top to bottom, black shirt, pants, belt, shoes, jacket and even black shades. The only other color he alternates to is blue, but those are in rare occasion and sometimes his white lab coat and even then it is a rare sight to see. The fact that the mansion is not painted black is honesty a big surprise.

Chris bites his bottom lip, but he doesn't object. It's something that has become close to that of a routine. Wesker comes and gets him from his room, and Wesker does what he likes with him. In the morning, the blonde man wants him gone.

 _Is Wesker just using him, or is there a possibility of something more?_ With Wesker, it is almost impossible to tell. He is stoic, cold and commanding. But it's to be expected… after all, he's Wesker. That alone explains everything.

"Wesker?" Chris calls the man's name. He needs to know if Wesker really wants him or is just using him. But before Chris could say anymore, Wesker's intimidating glare has him bite his tongue.

"Did I tell you to speak?" Wesker asks, his fingers halting in buttoning up his shirt. The blonde man walks over to Chris, and with a hateful glare he grabs at Chris' chin and yanks it so he is looking up at Wesker.

Even though Wesker is holding his chin up, so Chris' blue eyes can look at Wesker, the brunette avoids all eye contact with the blonde older man, knowing that if he does look at Wesker it will only get worse.

"Did I tell you to speak?" Wesker asks again, his voice dangerous, almost like a snake ready to attack and hissing with a clear warning. Wesker doesn't miss Chris' tense jaw and the small beads of sweat forming on his skin. "Answer me." He says, a satisfying smile taking his lips when Chris answers with a 'no' once Wesker gave him permission. "Good." He says a little calmer. "Remember your place, J'avo." Wesker says the last word with so much distaste Chris can practically feel it roll off the man's poisonous tongue.

Wesker roughly releases Chris' chin, "Don't make me out as the bad guy." He says to Chris when he sees the young man lower his gaze and his body slump, almost looking like a kicked puppy. "It's the way things are." Wesker brushes Chris' brown hair back, the hair strands slipping through his fingers because of how silky they are. "As long as you know your place, you'll be ok." He tells him before he steps away from Chris.

With Wesker's back now facing Chris, the brunette finally looks up at Wesker, seeing the man's back. What he normally sees. If it weren't for the many nights they spend together in bed, Chris would have forgotten what color Wesker's eyes are, the shape of his nose and the thickness of his lips.

 _But who is he to complain?_ Chris pulls his feet closer to himself, his eyes going to the bruises that decorate his body. _They_ have it worse than he has it. Wesker treats him _good._

At the sound of Wesker buckling his belt, Chris slides off the silk bed, one foot at a time, the sheets draped on his body falling to the floor. He can feel Wesker's eyes on him, but he tries to ignore it as he picks up the article of clothing dropped, flung, and ripped from his body the night before.

Without looking up at Wesker, Chris dresses himself, feeling his cheeks flare the longer Wesker stares at him, but Chris does not say anything. With a bow, once fully clothed, Chris starts to head towards the door. It's the unexpected touch that has Chris' eyes widen, and the hard pull that has his body collide with that of Wesker. The blonde man is behind Chris, one arm wrapped around his thin waist, and the other wrapped around his arm, the hand he used to yank Chris.

"Christopher…" Wesker calls Chris' name in a way the young brunette has never heard before. It makes him want to respond, turn around and look at Wesker, to know what he wants to say, but he knows better than that, and the knowledge and what the consequences are keeps Chris in place. His jaw tenses, his eyes downcast as he leans his body onto Wesker's in a silent way to tell the blonde man he is listening, since his words will not do.

"I… I lo-" Chris' eyes widen at the words that are coming out of Wesker's mouth. _Is Wesker saying the word that Chris thinks he is about to say._ Chris' body tenses with anticipation, his heart flaring with hope, and another feeling much deeper. He's been waiting so long...

But the word is cut short and that has everything around Chris halt for a few seconds as the blonde man behind him moves away, releasing his hold on Chris. His world feels unsteady with Wesker's body gone.

Chris stands there, his eyes wide- staring at the tiled floors and wanting nothing more than to turn around and tell- no- demand Wesker to complete what he was going to say. His heart is racing, and his body is trembling, and without Wesker's touch, Chris can feel himself caving into the words that Wesker left unsaid, the words he wants to hear. The words he's been wanting to hear, needs to hear, but were not spoken.

"Leave."

The word ' _leave'_ hurts more than they have in the past. Chris nods once, and without looking back he steps out of his room. He wants to turn around and look at Wesker, and try to read his expression, but he knows Wesker would only get mad at him if he does, and it's not like he can read Wesker. The man is a close book, locked with a key no one seems to have.

"Took you long enough to come out, runt." A female accented voice, that can be closely associated with Italian, drags out, a small laugh closely following.

Chris looks to his left and his eyes land on a tall slender woman, wearing a white dress that is cut so deep part of her bust are showing, her dark raven colored hair is in a high bun and her green eyes accentuated by her dark eyeliner and pale skin.

"Morning, Excella." Chris greets, before he gives her a quick curt bow.

Excella rolls her green eyes. "Like I want a bow from the likes of you." She says in an annoyed tone before he flicks her hand in a dismissive manner. "I'll be seeing Albert now. You are not needed."

Chris nods once before he's on his way, leaving the woman to talk to Wesker.

Excella watches Chris leave. "Ignorant child." She says more to herself before she's turning to face Wesker's door. Fixing her hair, she knocks on the door. "Albert." She calls, taking the risk and opening it. To her surprise the man is standing right in front of the door, seeming lost in thought.

"Albert?' She calls once again, stepping in and closing the door behind her. "Albert?" She calls a little more tentatively. Moving around the tall blonde, she seductively moves her fingers on his shoulders, her other hand moving up his side. She can feel the raw power under her fingertips, and she loves it.

He's too quick for even Excella to react, the blonde man seeming to snap back to reality. One second he is gone and the next he is holding the woman by her chin, pulling her up and making her go awkwardly on her toes, the back of her heels off the floor.

"Albert." She says the man's name again, hoping Wesker will release her, but to her chagrin the man keeps his hold firm, even when he recognizes who she is. "Albert, it's me."

"What have I told you about meddling in my room?" He asks her, releasing his hold roughly, forcing the woman to look away.

Excella says nothing at first, her green eyes cast to the side, almost in embarrassment, before she composes herself. Slowly, she turns to face Wesker, "They are talking." She says simply, and seeing the blonde man glare at her, she continues. "Each time you bring that bastard here." She finishes with a slight rise of her head.

"Now, now Excella, don't call him a bastard, you are his mother."

The woman lets out a hearty laugh, "I only raised him, and you know that Wesker." She walks around the room, her eyes landing on Wesker's bed. "And I did it because you commanded it. If not, I would have fed him to the dogs long ago."

It's the death glare Wesker sends her way that has the woman shut her mouth. Swallowing deeply, she lowers her gaze, "People are starting to talk, Albert. Why do you keep a J'avo in the mansion, and allow him to sleep in the same room as you?"

Wesker doesn't answer Excella as he walks towards the open window, leaning his weight on the edge as he looks out. The sun is out, but the blonde man can see dark clouds closing in, and feel the wind picking up, promising rain is approaching.

Of course Excella noticed the bed. It's messy from the night before. She is smart, but even she knows better than to provoke Wesker.

Excella watches the him for a few seconds before the italian woman is moving closer to him, cautious as to not agitate him like last time. "Albert." She calls him again, this time receiving a reaction from the man. Wesker turns slightly to look at her, his face stoic, unreadable.

"You know you can't keep doing this." Excella pauses, testing the man before she continues when she sees Wesker just look at her and not aiming death glares her direction. "He is a J'avo, and no matter what you do, that's what he is. Why don't you just let him go?"

Wesker once again moves his gaze back to the skies, seeming darker now that the clouds are closing in. The wind is picking up, making the temperature in the room colder, and the curtains flap vigorously and noisily.

The blonde tyrant knows she is right, and that makes him furious- his hand curls around the edge of the window enough to break and cracks its edges. If it weren't for Excella's hand on his, he might have torn the whole thing out.

The Italian woman looks up at Wesker, but she can't see his eyes, hidden once again by the dark shades. It makes her wonder if he hates to show his eyes, even though it is a sign of power. He should not be ashamed, ever. It only means he has reached great power, his full potential- something Excella is very hungry for.

"He is a J'avo."

Wesker frowns. Everyone knows that, even though Chris does not look the part. J'avo are almost considered monsters, with their deformed body and limbs. Some with more than two eyes, large limbs, animal parts replacing their human's limbs, rotting teeth- hideous to say the least. But Chris… He's not like that at all. His skin is smooth, eyes a bright blue, and his hair silky and soft to the touch. He had never seen a J'avo like that in his life, and Wesker had taken Chris in, ordered Excella to take care of him. He knew Excella did not want, but she did what he said. And maybe he did mess up, brought their relationship to another level when he started taking Chris to bed, but now…

 _How can he be with a low life, it's never been heard of. He has crossed a boundary no Prototype should with a J'avo._

"You, Wesker-" Excella walks around the man, her eyes taking in Wesker, a hungry look taking her eyes. "-Are above all else. Born as a Prototype- you should not be wasting your time with a J'avo. You are rare, and powerful." She stops once she is on the other side of Wesker, and she can see his face again. "A god, some would call you."

Wesker looks at the woman next to him, before he grabs her by the chin again. "You will mind your own business from now on." Excella yelps in pain with how hard he is holding her. Letting go of her face just like last time, the blonde tyrant makes his way out.

Excella reaches for her chin, rubbing the throbbing spot. "What are you getting yourself into Wesker?" She asks herself, before her green eyes drift to the messy bed. A frown takes her lips, anger creeping up her veins at the thought of that J'avo sleeping in the same bed as Wesker.

"Albert…"

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! The next chapter should have the hierarchy system so it can be better understood where some of the 'viruses' are when it comes to power/authority. Everyone is born with a type of 'virus', and each fall in different places in the class system.**


	2. Markings

***All RE characters Belong to Capcom**

 **This is going to be a ChrisxWesker and ChrisxPiers. There are a lot of themes in this fic, and I don't mean to offend anyone. Please have an open mind when reading, and enjoy. ;3**

 **Yay! Made it to chapter 2, thanks to you guys! (Forgive me for any typos or grammar)**

 **Chp2**

Chris makes his way across the hall, after leaving Wesker's room and bumping into Excella. His destination to find Jill. The woman at this time is most likely picking up young Jake's room. Without thinking more of it, the brunette makes his way over towards Jake's room.

Even though the door is slightly ajar, Chris still feels compel to knock on it before he opens it. The room that greets him he has seen it before. It's full of junk, in Chris' opinion. There are clothes on the floor, where Jill has yet to pick them up, a flat screen tv, with a console Chris does not care to know what model it is since Jake always request the latest model anyways. Underneath the counsel he has many drawers, each packed to the brim with clothes Jake never actually uses, his closet the same but with shoes, and he has many manga and anime products placed all over the room.

But the person he is looking for is right in front of Jake's 'One Punch Man' designed bed spread- the sheets with the anime name in full display.

Her blonde hair is tossed over her right shoulder, exposing her entire back, but tied at in a midway point tail and she is wearing a black simple shirt and pants. Her skin a pale white, but that could be because she is not allowed out much, and is normally cleaning or doing some kind of housework.

At the sound of his knocking, she stops fixing Jake's bed to be able to look over her shoulder. Bright blue eyes land on Chris, and the moment she sees him a smile takes her full lips.

"Morning." She greets casually, placing down the sheet she had on her hands, and flattening it on the bed before she's turning to give Chris her full attention.

"Morning." Chris echos, stepping into the room. "Breakfast?" he asks with a raised eyebrow. Normally the woman would cook before heading to young Jake's room and clean it.

"What time do you think it is, Chris?" Jill asks with no real bite behind her words. "It's down stairs and if you don't hurry it'll get cold." She adds while turning to face Jake's bed again.

Chris smirks, his eyes wandering around the room before he looks back at Jill. Even though Jill cleans this room everyday, it always looks dirty. Though Chris knows it's because Jake tosses his things when he enters his room, knowing full well Jill is the one to clean it the next day. "I still don't know how you do it." _She really is amazing. Waking up early in the morning to make breakfast, then cleaning up the house, and doing the daily chores. All that and still looking stunning._

The young man is about to step away from the door, but Jill calling his name stops him. "Yeah?" He answers, turning to face her once again.

Jill is not fully facing him, but is turned enough to be able to look at him. She's not looking at him, her fingers playing with the fabric in her hands. It's an endearing gesture Chris has come to know as Jill is nervous about something. Chris patiently waits for her to ask her question.

"Did you…?" Chris stares at her, seeing that she is having trouble forming the words she wants to ask him. For a second Chris thinks she won't ask, the way she fidgets and bites her lips, like she always does when she is about to let the subject drop. Chris is about the leave, saving Jill the trouble of asking, but this time Jill speaks up, catching the man off guard and making him sharply turn around, especially when he hears what comes out of her pouty lips.

"Did… did you sleep with Wesker again?"

Chris stares at her for a while before his eyes trail to the floor. He's speechless, finally understand the reference cat's got your tongue. He's at a loss for words. "It's…" Chris starts, the gears in his head turning. What's the sense in lying to her when the woman knows already. He's known her since the moment Wesker took him in. Without hesitation, Chris sighs in defeat, knowing Jill knows. "Yeah."

The disapproving look that takes Jill's face goes unnoticed by Chris, but the young man knows it's there. She knows him, but Chris also knows her. They can read each other like an open book, and that is why he knows what she will say next, and Chris does not want to hear it.

Jill sighs, moving so she's now standing in front of Chris. She's noticeably much smaller than him, her head just brushing his shoulder if she goes on the tip of her toes. Chris entertains the thought that once they were almost the same height, but now he's much taller than her, towering over her enough to be able to see over her head with no trouble whatsoever.

"Chris, you know this isn't right." She says lowly, her blue eyes trying to catch Chris'. The words leave Chris shifting uncomfortably- but he stays where he is, only because it is Jill.

Slipping a small notepad from her pocket, and a pen from her breast pocket she scribbles something down that catching Chris' attention. His eyes follows her penmanship, his lips moving as he reads what she writes. Moving the paper away from her so she can face it to Chris, the man has to take a step back out of fear of her hitting his face, she points at what she wrote as she explains it to Chris.

She knows Chris has trouble reading, the man not having any formal education but the little Jill has showed him from what she has learned while going to school, but he is a fast learner and will be able to follow better seeing what she has written. It makes her wonder if Chris really is a J'avo. He does not look like them nor does he think like them.

What she is about to tell Chris, it's not like Chris does not know- after all, he is reminded every day where he belongs. His place in this horrible world.

Prototype

T-Phobos

Veronica Virus

G-Virus

C-virus

T-Virus

Las Plagas

Uroboros

J'avo

Zombies

BOWS

Jill points at the first one, Prototype. "That's Wesker and Jake…" She says, her fingers gliding down the page and stopping at G-Virus.

"That's Sherry." Her fingers goes lower and stops at T-Virus. "That's me." She goes lower again. "Uroboros-" She says the name this time, seeing that Chris is having trouble reading it. "Is Excella." She moves her finger, "and you." Jill sadly looks at Chris, her hand going over the word J'avo. "Are a J'avo… Zombie and BOWS don't count. They aren't even considered human." She states as a matter of fact. Zombies are mindless, and with that most of the time they fall out of the class system, if even mentioned at all, and the BOWS are not even human, but monsters in which are more like animals to them. "What Wesker is doing is considered a taboo, but he is getting away with it solely because he is a Prototype, and no one can tell him what to do." Jill says, worry evident in her voice and her bright blue eyes as she looks up at Chris.

The young man looks away, his expression darkening for a few seconds before he is able to hide it. "What can I do when he is the one who looks for me? He's the one who brings me to bed with him. I can't say no." he says. He wants to say more. He wants to say that Wesker might have feelings for him. That he has feelings for Wesker. But how can he tell that to Jill? The woman would laugh at him, or call him an idiot for developing feelings for someone who is so out of his class. Jill would not like to hear it, especially when she feels Wesker is only with Chris to humiliate him. A way to show how much more perfect and powerful he is compared to Chris, a mere J'avo.

Jill shakes her head, hating the way Chris looked at her. "I know… Chris. But one day Wesker might hurt you beyond repair." Her eyes take in Chris' bruised skin. As a J'avo he is barely considered human. In all honesty, the fact that he even looks the way he does is a complete shocker. No one would believe he is a J'avo. They are known to be hideous beings. Almost like zombies, the only difference being they can think. But they are born with hideous limbs, animal limbs sometimes, eyes all over the place and with disgusting skin because there skin burns. No one knows why it does, but when a J'avo die they evaporate into flaming dust.

But Chris is a different J'avo, maybe one of a kind. She has never seen a J'avo like Chris. His skin is a perfect tan, and would be smooth if it weren't for the beating he gets from Wesker. Chris' hair is smooth, and silky, his hair growing quickly and curling at the ends. But most of all is Chris' handsome features and eyes. The man has the perfect nose, strong jaw, and masculinity. And Chris' eyes seem to keep changing color, well, one of his eyes. His left would sometimes have a brown color to it. Chris is handsome and everyone that meets him are surprised to know he is a J'avo.

"Look, just, I know it's hard, but what Wesker is doing is wrong. And they won't go after him, they'll go after-"

Chris cuts her off. "The J'avo. I know." he says more to himself. "Yeah."

"-You." She finishes off regardless, a frown taking her lips. With a sigh, she shakes her head. In the end Chris is right, there really is little he can do. But she wishes that were different. "Don't put yourself so low. I know you are a J'avo, but no way do you look like one. Even I have my markings… I bear the mark, but you don't."

Jill turns around, unbuttoning her blouse and allowing it to slip off her shoulders one at a time, holding it so it won't fully fall off her body and only expose her upper back. There lays her markings. It looks like round scars, decorating the upper part of her back. It's part of her mutation, and anyone with her virus, the T-virus, have similar marking. Each virus having their own mutation shown on their skin, and the lower in the class system the more noticeable they become.

Excella may look beautiful but what she hides are black worm like creatures that seem to live inside her body. Uroboros virus. The one's with Uroboros having to cut their skin to be able to let out the worms that live in their bodies, if not, suffering the fate of being consumed by those very worms. "Unlike us, you don't have to live with these markings."

Chris' eyes avert from Jill's back, knowing that all the virus, no matter their class, have to suffer, just that the J'avos have to suffer with their virus and the other viruses looking down on them as well.

Jill slips on her shirt, buttoning it up before she turns to face Chris, a gentle smile taking over her lips. "Go and eat your breakfast." She says while shooing him away. It's one of the two meals he gets a day. She wish he could eat more, he's thin, his body needing more than what he gets a day.

Chris gives her a small smile. "Thanks Jill-." he says while turning around to leave. He pauses by the door, but he doesn't look back at her. "-For looking out for me." he adds before he's gone.

Jill sighs once again. "I hope you know what you are doing Chris. Cause if someone outside finds out, it can cause a mess."

/

A tall redhead is looking through a slightly ajar door. He's wearing black from top to bottom, the only other color being his belt and suspenders which are a dark brown. The young man wets his lips, as he looks into the room, the slightly open door is providing him.

"Jake Muller Wesker."

 _Shit, middle name_

Jake turns around quickly- bringing his hands behind his back like a child who tries to act innocent, his blue eyes landing on Jill- and she does not look happy at all. She's down the hall, clearly having caught him looking into the room. Her arms are crossed over her chest, as she leans her weight more onto her left leg and has an eyebrow raised.

"Jill?" he says a little unsteadily. He looks at the slightly ajar door and he can see that the person on the other side has caught the noises they are making. _Great- what he needed!_

Jake moves away from the door, not looking back, as he makes his way towards Jill, since it's the direction to his room. But of course the blonde was not going to allow him to leave without first giving him a piece of her mind.

"You're a Prototype." She scowls at him the moment he is near enough to hear her without her having to raise her voice, the pout on his plump lips noticeable as his brow furrow more and more the more Jill reprimands him. "You need to act as you are."

Jake scoffs, rolling his almost transparent light blue eyes. "I think I've stated this before, that I hate being a prototype. I hate living in this mansion. I hate that I can't do anything without _somebody-"_ He emphasizes the word while looking closely at Jill, making the woman avert her eyes, since this _somebody_ is obviously her. "-telling me what I should or should not do."

"But as Wesker's son and successor-"

"I don't want to take the man's place." Jake cuts her off, making Jill frown. "The moment he croaks I'm out of this shit hole!" Jake almost yells too loudly. "When will you understand I prefer to be out there-" The young man points towards the wall, but Jill gets the message that he's pointing at the open world. "Instead of being stuck here, pampered, being told to act a certain way and actually wanting me to act all sophisticated! It's not me!"

Blue eyes look away from Jake. "It is my duty to look after you. And I have to make sure you are living up to the name _Wesker_." She says robotically. Jill knows that feeling. She herself wants to be outside. Leave and enter the mansion whenever she wants. But even though she feels like she has it bad, Jill can see that it's heavier on Jake. Even from a small child Jake had no interest in taking up Wesker's steps, but the opposite, he wanted to play in the mud, bother poor Sherry and hang with the street kids. But of course, as he grew older, those privileges become out of reach as the leash around him became shorter the more he came of age, and the closer he got at becoming Wesker's successor.

When Jill hears Jake walk away, it is then she looks up, the young redhead seeming to have had enough of the same argument they have almost everyday. She turns to look at him and her her eyes land on his retreating back, and it's only when he closes his door that Jill looks away.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him."

"Sherry?" Jill says the girl's name when Jill turns around and finds the girl has stepped out of her room after hearing them talk.

The blonde girl is not tall, blonde hair cut short and messy, pale skin from not feeling the hot sun and blue bright big eyes. The girl is pretty, more so when she is dressed in her light blue dress. The girl is normally cheery- someone who can lift anyone's spirit, but this time her eyes are downcast, as if there is something resting heavily on her heart.

"You shouldn't blame Jake." Jill hears her repeat, as the blonde woman makes her way closer to the young blond girl when she enters her room, Jill following right behind. "I know the feeling as well. I've been stuck in this mansion for as long as I can remember. I barely go outside-" Her eyes are downcast.

"That's because you and Jake are rare. We can't have anything bad happen to you two. We don't want you to die." Jill interrupts, biting her tongue afterwards when she sees blue sad eyes raise up to meet her blue ones.

"But is this really living?"

The words leave Jill mute and shocked for a few seconds. _Is this really living?_

"Being like a caged rat." Blue eyes travel to the open window, where she was reading perched on it's side. It's the closes to outside she gets. They tell her the world outside is dangerous. No place for a princess such as herself. They tell her she should live here, inside, but in reality she feels like she's wasting away. "I can't do anything without being overly fund over, and I'm treated like I would break if the wind blows a little too hard. So please don't blame Jake when he doesn't want to act all formal and uptight all the time. He's expected for _greater_ things, right? Since he is Wesker's son? A prototype? I guess the time he has now is what he has before he has to take Wesker's place."

Jill nods in understanding. "Yes. Forgive me, Sherry." Jill says with a bow, feeling ashamed for talking to Jake the way she did. But she also knows that Jake will one day have to take Wesker's place, once he attains full powers, his eyes will change from their almost transparent blue into red ones. He will be moved away from here to take a vast land else where and rule just like Wesker. And if Wesker were to pass away, then Jake will take this place and the one given to him once he fully reaches his true potential. And Sherry… As the second rarest born, to stay here, as protection since there aren't many of her kind alive. There are not many G- virus left...

"Jill? Can I ask you something?"

The woman in question looks up. "Yes?"

"Was Jake-" The blonde girl pauses before she flops down on the edge of her bed. "Was Jake spying on me again?" She finally asks.

It takes Jill a few seconds to answer, but she does, even though she would much rather not. "Yes, Sherry. It was the real reason why I called him to my attention." She adds. "As a royal he should not be conducting himself in that manner, but even so, no man should be looking into a woman's bedroom."

The sound of Sherry's giggles has Jill tilt her head in confusion. "Sorry." She hears Sherry apologize between formal giggles, muffled by the back of her hand. "I think Jake wanted to bother me, but couldn't find himself to."

A small smile takes Jill's lips, glad to see the girl is feeling a little better. "Maybe. Let us hope it was only that." Jill adds as she sees Sherry nod- still giggling.

Sherry stands up once her giggling has passed as she fixes her long dress. She hates the dress, it doesn't let her run around, not to mention it's annoying, bulky, and she gets hot. But she has no other option. Sherry is forced to wear this.

"Is Chris downstairs?" She asks with a hopeful smile.

Though a J'avo Sherry gets along with Chris. He is almost like an older brother to her- in which sometimes Sherry pretends he is. Sherry has never seen how a J'avo is supposed to look like, but she does understand that Chris is different. He does not look like the typical J'ova- though Sherry would like to know how much different they truly look. Chris talks to her about the outside world- the vast oceans, sand, and the amount of people out there. Not only that, but he isn't like Jill when it comes to formality. With him she can tassle her hair until it looks wild, and she doesn't have to wear her annoying stockings and ugly black shoes.

Though she is not the only one who gets a kick from being with Chris. Everyone in the mansion knows Chris is a J'avo even though he does not look like one, but they think it four times before they mess with him. Sherry doesn't take any bull-crap from anyone who tries to hurt Chris- more so if their lame excuse is because he is a J'avo. Some of them get away with hurting Chris, but that only happens when she isn't around. They don't dare do anything the moment she's in the picture.

The problem is, everyone that isn't Jill and Chris, does not like when she is with Chris. They look at him as if he did something wrong, in which it is Sherry who looks for him. Chris had tried before to create distance between the two of them, but Sherry refuses, knowing he is doing it for her. She knows that if he does create the distance the others will take advantage of the fact she is not around anymore and take advantage of him. She's not blind nor stupid, she sees the bruises on his body and she hates to see new ones. So if she can protect him from those evil people, even if just a little, Sherry will do it.

Jill nods. "He should be. I cooked breakfast and you know how he is when it comes to food." That has another small giggle escape Sherry's lips as she agrees with Jill. "Go ahead. I'm sure you're dying to see him."

"Thanks Jill." She says while lifting her dress enough for her feet not to pin it and make her trip over it, as she makes her way out of her room.

 **A/N:(Please Read)**

 **Thank You For Reading!**

 **I would like to know if the system is good. I played around with it like a million times, lol. If you feel a virus should be moved, please let me know. I was not sure what order to place them when it comes to 'power and importance' in this AU.**

 **Thanks to ChrisRedWing, Silex and LunarBlossom for their comments! A special thanks to Silex for the idea of having different mutations depending on the virus and how low the person is in the class system! (I do take request and Ideas and if they fit into the story I will do it)**

 **From now on I'll post the hierarchy chart at the start of the chapter so it is easy to find and follow. Thank you once again, and please comment/review if you like and would like to see more. It really motivates me to write. XD**


	3. Prototype Son

***All RE characters Belong to Capcom***

 **This is going to be a ChrisxWesker and ChrisxPiers. There are a lot of themes in this fic, and I don't mean to offend anyone. Please have an open mind when reading, and enjoy. ;3**

 **As Promised!** _1._ _Prototype_ _2._ _T-Phobos_ _3._ _Veronica Virus_

 _4._ _G-Virus_ _5_ _.C-virus_ _6._ _T-Virus_ _7._ _Las Plagas_

 _8._ _Uroboro_ _9._ _J'avo_ * _Zombies/BOWS*_

* * *

 _CHP 3_

Jake makes his way down the hall, the place looking much different than the rest of the mansion. After taking the elevator, the old decor changes to white walls and tiled floor. The walls are a silver color, where Jake can see his reflection as he walks, and his steps echoing in the empty hallway. It's his father's place. Not everyone has accesses to the underground place, only the one's that Wesker allows in.

It's a lab built right underneath the mansion. For what Wesker uses it for Jake has no clue. He was never interested in the science bull crap, and it's not like he doesn't understand science, in the contrary, with him being a Prototype, he is born with an IQ measuring far beyond what is normal. Jake just never took an interest in it, unlike his father who seems to eat breath and live in the lab. Jake can never do that. It just isn't him, and from what he hears people talking behind his back, they want him to take up Wesker's experimentations.

 _As if!_

The redhead reaches at the end of the hall, before he quickly swipes his thumb over the keypad located at his left. When the reading is a successes, and the door opens, and he steps through, having to once again walk down a long hallway.

 _This is what he has to do to talk to his father…_

At the end, he bumps into a door, in which he can now see Wesker through a glass. The man is standing next to a scientist, the man holding a clipboard with information Jake cannot see, as they both face the window in front of them- most likely looking at the test subjects on the other side. It's almost like a safe room, a door to step in, and another door to be able to go to where the experiments are being conducted.

Jake knocks on the door, and doesn't wait for permission to enter as he pushes open the door.

Wesker is the first to turn around, his heated glare felt even with the dark shades covering his eyes. Once Wesker starts on his daily experimentation he hates to be interrupted, and this time it's no exception. The frown on his lips, the way his eyebrow furrow and him crossing his arms over his chest is enough to tell Jake his father is not in a good mood, and most times it's because the results he's looking for is not coming out like he wants it to. Jake might have come at a wrong time.

"Jake?" He calls, or more like growls, before he's moving his arms so they are by his side and not tightly folded over his chest, while he makes his way towards the young man. "What are you doing here?"

The other scientist are still, looking at both Jake and Wesker interact.

With Wesker now in front of Jake, he cannot see anything passed his father, as he stands awkwardly by the door. He takes a few steps back when Wesker motions him to, until he is standing outside the door, before Wesker closes it behind his back. His full attention goes to Jake once again, tilting his head slightly to the left as if Jake is taking too long to speak and Wesker has been patiently waiting for 5 years.

"Jill-" Jake starts, instantly regretting going to the underground lab, because Wesker is looking at him impatiently and obviously wanting to know what was so urgent that Jake had to interrupt him from his work. On second thought, maybe what he wanted to say wasn't that important, right now, that is, because everything he thinks is important. He is a prototype after all.

"What about Jill?" Wesker asks, his accented voice with a hint of the irritation he must be feeling. Wesker was never one to take time out for Jake, their business normally brief and to the point. Jake barely saw his father, and when they did interact, it was never for long- Wesker always too busy to give him any time.

With a sigh and having nothing better but the truth, in which was why he came to his father, Jake is forced to tell Wesker the truth, even when he doesn't want to "She reprimanded me."

The face Wesker makes is one Jake cannot describe, since he has never seen it in on Wesker's face, but he can tell it isn't a happy one, but in the contrary, he is scowling hard, his brow so knit it's forming permanent lines over his eyes, and his foot is now tapping on the floor.

"Um… I…" Jake feels at a lost for words as he watches Wesker anger reach its peak. He can't even look at the man in the eyes, well, his face, since Wesker keeps his eyes covered with dark shades. Without saying anything else, Jake lowers his head and leaves the underground base.

Jake should have known better than to go to Wesker. The man shows him no kind of affection, and never actually calls him his son. Not once has Jake gotten the pleasure of hearing that word -' _son'-_ addressed at him from Wesker. He knows Wesker is cold, but does he also have to be cold to him? His only son?

* * *

Wesker watches Jake leave and the moment he is out of sight, the blonde man scuffs under his breath before he is making his way towards the door he closed behind him when Jake rudely interrupted him.

"What was the result?" Wesker asks once he enters the room, closing the door incase Jake decides to return.

 _The joy that would be._ Wesker sarcastically thinks.

The doctor across the room looks up, his brown hair combed back. He is wearing a white lab coat with black clothes underneath it. "Not good Wesker." He answers slowly, trying to pick his words carefully, but it seems, what ever talk he had with Jake has made his mood worse.

"What is not good, Simmons?" He asks a little too sternly while walking over to the monitors to have a look for himself.

 _Stupid Jake coming at the worse time for the stupidest reason._

Wesker does not need to look at the results, since Simmons is reading them out for him. "Subject 1, dead. Subject 2, dead. Subject 3, dead, and subject four, the most promising one… dead."

The blonde tyrant stops walking, a growl escaping his tightly clenched lips. "Even test subject 4?" Wesker asks in disbelief and a hint of something else Simmons cannot identify. Wesker's hand curls into a tight fist.

"Y- yes," Simmons answers a little more cautiously. He has seen Wesker only once this angry in the lab, and it didn't end pretty. The man is hunched over the monitor, his shoulders shaking with so much anger he can almost see it coming off the man. His breathing is coming in short and hot, looking like an animal ready to lash out.

The other scientist in the room are moving away from Wesker, some, the ones close enough to the exit, leaving the place. Simmons does not blame them. All of a sudden, having only two exits feels like a bad idea, especially when Wesker looks like a ticking time bomb.

It's the sudden movement of Wesker heading towards the exit that has Simmon flinch before letting his guard drop ever so slightly. He thought Wesker would have let out his anger like last time and anyone in his way would regret being born.

"Discard of the bodies, like the other one." He says before he leaves the room.

"Yes, sir." Simmons answers, his eyes going to the clipboard on his hand. All are dead…

"These will be experiment failure number 2,302, 2,303, 2,304, 2,305." Simmons announces as the other scientist continue to work in disposing the bodies tied to the beds. Simmons looks out through the glass window, seeing all those dead bodies. "All this time, and we are not one step closer. What are we missing?" Simmons angrily growls under his breath.

* * *

Chris leans forward, blue eyes catching Sherry's. She has a small frown on her lips, eyes slightly squinted as she adjust herself on the chair she is sitting on.

"Make your move, body." She says with sass laced in her voice.

And Chris does. He moves the piece and replaces it with his. "Check and mate, body." he says with a satisfying smirk, watching as the young girl groans before throwing her head back in defeat.

"Hooow!" She howls while drawing out the word. "And to think I was the one to teach you." She says while looking back at Chris. "How?" She asks again, with a smile now on her face.

"You sacrificed too many of your ponds. Unnecessary sacrifices at times." Chris states. He sees when her eyes flash with realization before she's looking down at the game once again, now noticing that Chris is right. While all of her's are gone from the table, he only has a few missing. _How did she not notice that before._

Sherry leans back on her chair, slipping off her shoes by using her toes to push at the heel of her other shoe until it falls off her foot. She wiggles her toes, free from those horrendous shoes, but not her black stockings. "I think you can go against Jake since I'm not much of a challenge anymore. Jake was the one to teach me after all." She adds as an afterthought.

"I don't think Jake would be caught dead playing with me." Chris says, trying to hold back how much that affects him. But leave it to Sherry to catch onto it regardless. She is regarding him with worried eyes, as she adjust herself on her chair to better look at Chris.

"Jake would play with you. If he finds you are a good opponent."

"Yeah, and for him to find that out he needs to play against me at least once." Chris states, before he waves his hand. He does not want to talk about this, especially not with Sherry. With her he can let those thoughts leave for a few hours.

With a small smile she says she'll still talk to Jake about playing chess with Chris. Chris does not tell her anymore, since she is stubborn, and in the end will do as she likes.

"Anyhow-" Sherry reaches for something in her dress pocket and pulls something out to show Chris. "Got you something."

Chris raises an eyebrow. "What?" He asks, trying to keep a neutral face, but his voice giving him away of his curiosity. He doesn't normally receive gifts, though most times from Sherry and occasionally from Jill, when she was in the mood to.

Opening the palm of her hand, Sherry has three pieces of candy in between her fingers. "Only two are for you, one is mine." She clarifies, seeing Chris' blue eyes light up. The man has always had a sweet tooth. Too bad he doesn't get much sweets. That's why when she can, Sherry gets him some. Sherry steals from the jar downstairs and brings them for Chris. Well it's not considered stealing if she takes the candies and eats them, but if she gives it to Chris, then that, to them, would be stealing.

Chris reaches over and grabs the three candies, Sherry's mouth opening when she notices Chris grabbed all three. "Hey! Don't eat all three of them!" She pushes herself forward, her chair threatening to fall onto it's back, but it doesn't as it returns onto its wooden four legs.

The J'avo shakes his head, as he leans away from Sherry, the blonde girl too short to reach over the table, much less Chris who is leaning away from her. "Who told you to hand me three?"

"I didn't hand you three. You were supposed to choose two!" She cries out, reaching once again. Chris laughs at the horrible attempt at getting the candy back in her possession. She's practically laying on the table, one foot in the air to try and lean as much as possible towards Chris, though she can just go around the table, Chris muses.

"Fine." Chris gives in, opening his hand so Sherry can choose the one candy she wants. If she tries to grab more than two, so she can get him back for what he did, then it's war, Chris thinks, watching the girl in front of him tentatively look at him, as if he is playing a trick on her and will snatch his hand back the moment she tries to make a grab for the candy she wants. She looks cute, Chris can't help but think, seeing her try her best to give Chris a threatening glare, in which Chris assumes is so he doesn't pull his arm back, or close his hand- if she only knew her glare is as threatening as a harmless kitten.

This time, Sherry goes around the table, a finger going to her bottom lip, as if she never saw which flavor the candies were and is now getting a glimpse at them for the first time. She reaches over and grabs the yellow one, her favorite. She quickly unwraps it and plops it into her mouth, a satisfying smile coming over her lips. "Taste good."

"You thought I was going to take it away from you, didn't you?" Chris asks the young girl, while unwrapping one of his candies. Seeing her face conger in shock, before she quickly tries to mask her initial expression by pouting, Chris can't help but shake his head in amusement.

"I knew you were going to hand it over." She states, before she loudly sucks on the candy in her mouth, as if proving a point Chris does not get.

She sits down again, leaning her weight over the table, "I challenge you again."

"I'm not holding back."

"Like I want you to. I can beat you."

 **A/N: Chapter 3 already? Wow! Thanks to all who reviewed and sent me kudos! If you can, please drop a comment/review if you get the time. Don't forget I am open for request.**

 **Following my little outline, the next chapter starts to speed things up a little (If a reader does not request something, that is). That's why I tried to end this chapter on the bright side.**

 **Thank you once again and I hope you're enjoying the story! XD**


	4. Wesker

***All RE characters Belong to Capcom***

 **This is going to be a ChrisxWesker and ChrisxPiers. There are a lot of themes in this fic, and I don't mean to offend anyone. Please have an open mind when reading, and enjoy. ;3**

 _(1._ _Prototype_ _2._ _T-Phobos_ _3._ _Veronica Virus_ _4._ _G-Virus_ _5_ _.C-virus_ _6._ _T-Virus_ _7._ _Las Plagas_ _8._ _Uroboro_ _9._ _J'avo_ _*Zombies/BOWS*_ _)_

 **I hope It wasn't too long a wait. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

The fact that Wesker was calling for Chris in the evening spelt trouble. A messenger had approached Chris and Sherry who were playing chess. Sherry though the message was for her, but to both their surprise it was for Chris. Wesker was asking for his attendance. Sherry begged him not to go, but they both knew that if he doesn't do as Wesker says it will be worse.

Chris walks down the stairs that leads to the place where Wesker keeps his test subjects. He's familiar with the place, and it honestly gives him the creeps. He hates it down here. _Why did the messenger say Wesker was down here?_

Blue eyes land on Wesker, the man sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, his eyes downcast, but there is no doubt in Chris' mind that Wesker does not know he is here. The man can hear just about everything and that's not mentioning the 'presences detector' the man seems to posses. Chris swears under the blonde hair Wesker has antennas.

"Christopher, glad you can make it."

Chris nods once, not sure if to answer or not. There are days Wesker allows him to freely express himself, but there are other days Wesker wants to treat him like the J'avo he is. And the fact he is down _here_ again, means he should keep his mouth shut and listen to everything Wesker says, that is, if he doesn't want to suffer the consequences.

Wesker already looks angry, his posture rigid, and his brows knit together accomplished with a frown. All this spells bad news. A part of Chris says to leave before it's too late, but he knows that Wesker is both faster and stronger than him, so he holds his ground.

The blonde tyrant stands up slowly, "I'm so tired. Do you know how hard it is to spends hours, days, on something only for it to die right in front of you?!" His voice grows with anger the more he speaks, his red eyes glowing darker behind his shades.

Chris takes a step back, but otherwise stays where he is.

"Answer me, you worthless J'avo!"

"No." The words slip out his mouth automatically, his heart thundering in his chest, and sweat starting to form on his brow as it rolls down his temple. The man walks towards Chris, his head slightly turned downwards so his face is shaded and the only visible thing being his red glowing eyes.

The moment he is in front of Chris, he grabs him by the throat, tightening his fingers around it and slams his body against the nearest wall, making Chris hiss in pain and grit his teeth. Chris' hands automatically fly to Wesker's wrist in a futile attempt to lesson the tight hold.

Wesker doesn't let go as he pulls Chris from the wall and suspends his body by his neck. He can see the J'avo struggle to breath, as he grabs at Wesker's wrist to try and ease the pain and the suffocating feeling.

As easy as tossing a small rock, Wesker throws Chris across the room, making the man's body painfully hit the wall before falling onto the floor on his side.

Chris feels his world spin for a few seconds, the back of his head connecting with the wall behind him. His throat is screaming from where Wesker's grip threatened to squeeze his throat close. Coughing, Chris wheezes for breath before looking up at Wesker, the man dusting his hand against his black pants.

 _He should have known this was going to happen. It's not the first time, and it seems like it won't be the last…_

 _I lo…_

The words Wesker was about to say sting now more than ever. The man is looking at him as he walks towards him again, and before he knows it Wesker disappears and reappears in front of Chris and with a powerful kick he has the young man hit the wall behind him once again, the wall cracking from the impact.

Chris lets out a pained cry, as the taste of blood fills his mouth. Wesker isn't holding back, the blonde tyrant using his superhuman strength to beat him. Chris pushes his body up, his limbs shaking as he tries to move.

Wesker brings his foot back, tapping it on the floor before he shifts his weight to that foot.

"Wesker… stop." Chris says under his breath, but with Wesker's superhuman hearing, there is no doubt he heard the words clearly.

 _You love me…_

"Who do you think you are?" Wesker crouches down, grabbing Chris by the chin and making Chris look at him. There is blood dripping down his mouth, and a bruise forming over his left eye. "You, J'avo. I take you in. Give you a home, and yet you defy me." Wesker asks incredulously. "I am a god, while you are dirt under my feet."

 _Each time you hit me, you find a new way to make me bleed. With every word you say, you find a new way to make me bleed._

The young J'avo tries his best not to look at Wesker, but it's hard when Wesker keeps moving his face the direction his blue eyes are averting to avoid looking at Wesker.

 _What a fool I was to ever believe Wesker had feelings for me? Jill was right, all Wesker wanted was to show the power he has over all of us. But more so, the lower class. Excella and him, why else would we be treated differently? Unlike the other J'avo's and the one's with the Uroboros virus, Excella and I are kept inside, groomed, and treated well._

Wesker reels back his hand and bashes his knuckles against Chris' jaw. He hits him four more times, repeatedly and without any shame and on the fifth hit he powerfully brings down his hand while releasing his hold on Chris' chin, he punches him, making the brunette fly back and hit the wall once again when his punch connects.

 _Stop..._

Chris spits the blood that is in his mouth, the left side of his face throbbing painfully as he looks up at Wesker. He can already feel his eye swelling and it aches.

 _Do you love me?_

The tyrant is flicking his hand, as if the punches did anything, _hurt him,_ in which Chris is certain it did not. Wesker is much stronger than what he is letting on- Chris knows that much.

 _Why? Why?! Why!? WHY?! I thought you loved me! I thought you had feelings for me. But now I see it's a lie. You are so dark, Wesker. I can't hold on anymore- and I realize that this is tearing us apart. What I am and what you are..._

"Wesker." Chris pleads again. _Please, stop._ He wants to say the words, but ordering-no- something that sounds like an order, even if he _begs_ , will only lead to a worse outcome.

The blonde tyrant walks over to his chair, pulling out the whip that is always there, for when anyone gets out of hand. He's used it many times, especially when he's angry.

Chris' blue eyes widen when he sees the whip on Wesker's hand. The end of it gliding across the floor creating an ominous _hissing_ sound as Wesker slowly makes his way towards Chris.

The young J'avo moves, and with a slight jerk Chris presses his smaller body against the wall, but no amount of him trying to make himself one with the wall will make Wesker stop his advance.

 _Did you ever love me?_

"You filthy dog! You inferior beast!"

 _Were all those nights we laid in bed lies?_

Wesker steps over Chris, bringing his hand over his head before he's bringing down the whip, the long black whip marking Chris' body- Wesker not caring where it lands as long as it leaves a mark on the J'avo.

 _Perfect. Wesker, the perfect being._

"Useless waste of space! You can never live to my expectations."

The blows continued to rain over Chris, the young J'avo trying to shield his body the best he can, but no amount of raising his hands and arms over his hand, and curling his feet tightly into his chest is protecting his body from getting whipped repeatedly. "You will never be perfect. You will never be good enough!"

 _Stop..._

"You're an utter waste of space and air!

 _Do you love me?_

" **I hate you!"**

"Stop!"

The unexpected outburst has Wesker halt, a small frown taking his lips. The quivering body underneath him does not move, the bruises bleeding, arms still trying to cover his head, and his legs pulled up to meet his chest in a fruitless attempt to stop the pain Wesker was giving him.

"What was that?" Wesker asks slowly, while going down on one knee, and leaning closer as if he could not hear what Chris said. He can't see his face, Chris' brown unruly hair covering it, and his arms casting a shadow that prevents Wesker from seeing anything else.

"I… said… stop." Chris says, blood dripping down his chin and dripping onto his knee.

Wesker stays silent for a few seconds, before laughter takes a hold of him. It's dark and muffled, but a laugh nonetheless. "Really? And who is going to stop me? You? A mere J'avo?"

Wesker stops laughing completely, all mirth, joy, gone from his face as a small growl escapes his lips. "Try it." He says with a poison on his tongue. "Try it." He says again, deeper and more aggressive. "I said try it!"

The blonde tyrant brings back his arm, and lashes it against Chris' side. What Wesker does not expect is for Chris to lunge at him from his is crouched position and ram the tyrant hard enough to make Wesker stumble a step or two back.

Red eyes glow behind his dark shades. "Tsk, tsk, Christopher." He says while straightening himself and brushing his fingers through his smooth blonde hair. Wesker wags his finger,

"You shouldn't have done that."


	5. Chris Vs Wesker

***All RE characters Belong to Capcom**

 **This is going to be a ChrisxWesker and ChrisxPiers. There are a lot of themes in this fic, and I don't mean to offend anyone. Please have an open mind when reading, and enjoy. ;3** _ **( 2.T-Phobos Virus 4.G-Virus 5.C-virus 6.T-Virus Plagas 9.J'avo*Zombies*BOWS)**_

 _ **CHRIS VS WESKER**_

Red eyes glow behind his dark shades. "Tsk, tsk, Christopher." He says while straightening himself and brushing his fingers through his smooth blonde hair, as if it were messy. Wesker smirks as he brings down his hand and wags his finger, "You shouldn't have done that."

Chris doesn't say anything until he gets up, using one of his hands to steady himself by using the wall behind him. His body is aching, telling him to stay on the floor and try to nurse his wounds, but he can't do that. Wesker has gone too far, and he won't allow him anymore, Prototype or not.

"I said, stop." He says while looking at Wesker, knowing he is pushing his luck by attacking back, answering the man and looking at Wesker in the face. He can see the smirk on Wesker's lips, his eyes glowing a fiery red behind his dark shades.

 _Was that all really a lie…? "Lo-" The words Wesker was going to say? Was it that he loved him or loathe him?_

The young man pushes his body upwards, swaying slightly before he looks up at Wesker through his bangs.

"Are you really going to fight me- a prototype?" A sadistic smile comes over Wesker's lips. He likes this. No one stands up to him, to scared but this J'avo is standing, his body shaking from the beating, but standing nonetheless, and he looks ready to defend himself, to fight a hopeless battle with an obvious outcome.

Wesker testes Chris by bringing down the whip over Chris' head, but this time the brunette grabs the whip, wincing slightly from the stinging sensation that flares in his hand before he yanks it out of Wesker's grip, this making the blonde tyrant smile even broader.

"I see you're done playing around." Wesker states in a mocking tone. "I'm surprised you would challenge me. A being so much more superior to you from every way. Come at me with all you've got, because not even that would be enough."

Slowly, Chris' thin frame starts to change, his chest broadening and his arms thickening. It hurts as his muscles flex, expand and contract as they grow in size.

Chris' ability to control his muscle mass allowing him to grow stronger and endure more hits than most can withstand. Wesker has seen Chris use his abilities before, but never to fight, only to do manual things around the house. When something is too heavy, Chris would bulk up, use his muscles, and be able to move whatever needs to be moved. His body gets bigger, more muscle building onto lean ones, but it only seems to affect his upper half more than his lower, his waist stays thin and his legs just as long. The perfect body…

A body Wesker is familiar with. When Wesker takes Chris to bed, and when the tyrant gets to aggressive, and Chris reaches his peak before Wesker, the brunette would be forced to use his ability. And it's like being with someone new. His body transforming into something strong- muscles rippling under his skin as his body obtains more and more mass, strength and power. It drives Wesker crazy feeling his skin and muscle move and transform. With it comes strength, dominance and Wesker feels compel to move harder, faster with Chris' new strong body enough to take it.

He doesn't wait, Wesker can't when he is this excited. Seeing such raw strength and this man's ability to change his body makes him wild. Wesker disappears and reappears next to Chris. He doesn't know if it's because this is the first time Chris has used his abilities in front of Wesker that is not in bed- to fight him, but the blonde wants Chris.

He brings back his arm and lashes it out at Chris. Chris jerks back, bringing his arm up quickly, almost matching Wesker's speed. The younger man blocks Wesker's attack with his forearm, the bangs across his forehead flying with just the strength of Wesker's impact.

"Ugh." Chris grunts under his breath, his feet sliding on the tiled floor as the attack pushes him back a few inches. His arm is ringing with pain, but if he were not prepared for that hit, his arm would have been torn clean off.

The J'avo moves, hitting Wesker's hand away from his forearm before he's swinging his body in a semicircle, the back of his hand aiming for Wesker, but the blonde man is able to throw himself back in time, douging Chris' backhand. But Chris does not stop his attack, taking now the offence stance as he continues to aim at Wesker.

Wesker dodges each of Chris' aimed punches. On one punch, Wesker slips past Chris' outstretched arm, bringing him closer to Chris and hits the brunette across the face hard enough to make him turn around from the impact. However, Chris uses that same momentum to spin and try to kick Wesker, but Wesker blocks Chris' kick, before he grabs his leg, his fingers wrapping around Chris' ankle.

It takes Chris a second too long to react. "Shit!"

"Nice try, but you're going to have to try harder than that." With that said, Wesker pulls on the foot he has between his hands, and spins the younger man around, only releasing once he makes a full circle.

Chris flies a few feet away, before he lands on his side and slides to a halt on the floor. Chris pushes his body up, his vision blurring for a second, before he has to shake his head to try and clear it. "Shit." Chris curses, his body aching. He looks at Wesker who is still smiling. Chris can see that Wesker likes this, and that has Chris' blood boil.

"You know Christopher, I have yet to find someone who can take my hits. They cry like a baby, beg for forgiveness and to not hurt them. Or they stay on the floor, too much in pain to move. All it takes is one of my hits. But you are different." Wesker says with a satisfying grin. "You always were and still are. I rain down hits upon hits on you, and look at you." Wesker says while opening his arms towards Chris, "Standing up again, ready for more. Like a man!" A sadistic smile takes Wesker's lips as his arms drop to his sides. "Give me _more_ Chris. Show me what you can do!"

Without missing a beat, Chris lunges at Wesker again, he throws a quick jab with his left, and when Wesker dodges the opposite direction, it's exactly what the young J'avo wanted. With a powerful right, Chris' fist connects with Wesker's lower jaw, making the blonde man let out surprised sound, before gravity is doing it's work, and the next thing Wesker knows he's lying on his back, his vision on the ceiling above.

 _He got me..._

Before Chris could react or even process the thought that he actually manage to hit the Prototype, Wesker is moving his body, the only way his flexible body would allow, and is sweeping Chris' feet from under him, as he stands up in one fluent motion as he fixes the shades that almost fell off his face when Chris punched him.

Chris lands on his back with a heavy thud, screwing his eyes shut when pain shoots up his back, and left elbow, the one to connect with the tiled floor and is now sending a ringing kind of pain up through his limb.

Wesker lifts his foot high above his head, and rams it down onto Chris' stomach, the J'avo having no time to brace for the hit, much less protect his stomach. A painful yell escapes his lips, as blood flies out of his mouth, as his hands automatically reach to hold onto Wesker's foot in a fruitless attempt to move his black boot from on top his midsection.

Wesker lowers his weight onto the foot he has over Chris, the smile on his face slowly returning liking to see Chris struggle underneath him like the worm he is. "You actually got me. Even if you did have the opening I thought you might have hesitated since I am a Prototype… Yet, you took the chance, but look at you now." Wesker rubs his foot into Chris, making him hiss in pain. "Under my foot where you belong."

Pushing back Wesker's foot, Chris rolls from under the man, as he goes onto all fours, his breathing now low, but deep. Wesker still has a wide smile on his face, and Chris knows why.

His body is straining, keeping his muscle mass like this takes a lot from him, and his time is limited. After a certain amount of time, he can't keep his body in the state it is now and it will revert back to how it was if not worse.

But Chris also knows that he can't win against Wesker, no matter what he does. He's not sure what to do at this point. Wesker is standing, blocking the door, and it's not like Chris would be quick enough to get passed Wesker regardless.

"Your abilities gives you strength and endurance." Wesker starts to speak, "But it takes a lot out of you. I mean, changing your physical appearance like that, it must put your body through a lot." Wesker grins when he sees Chris frown. Knowing he hit a nerve.

Wesker disappears before he reappears right in front of Chris, making Chris curse under his breath as he tries to dodge. But he's not quick enough and Wesker ends up punching him across the face.

Chris turns around as he falls back onto all fours, his back facing Wesker- blood slipping from between his red stained teeth. That hit left him dazed for a few seconds, seeing white and hearing a mute sound as his senses try to get a hold of what just happened.

Hearing Wesker laughing has Chris' eyes glance down to the floor, seeing the blood forming underneath him. A sharp pain to his abdomen has Chris fall onto his side, as he clutches his side in both pain and to protect the injured area.

Moaning under his breath, Chris pushes his body up once again, his limbs shaking now, as they starts to shrink in size. _His time is up._ It hurts as his muscles contract and shrink, making Chris hiss in pain and screw his eyes tightly shut.

The smirk that takes over Wesker's lips is sinister. With one fluent motion, he picks Chris up by the neck and slams his body against the wall and pins him there. "Your time is up, J'avo."

Looking upwards, since Wesker has Chris pinned against the wall over his head, he has to look up to be able to look at Chris' face, Wesker watches as Chris' body once again changes. The young J'avo's body is much smaller now, almost to his original state, his thin shaking arms trying to grasp around Wesker's arm as he tries to breath for air.

The blonde man takes off his shades, allowing Chris, and only a few in the mansion, to see his red eyes. "I won't lie. You are the first to be able to stand my hits and not back down. But in the contrary, you get up, almost as if asking for more. As if asking for me." Wesker licks his lips. "I love that about you Christopher."

Chris struggles to get free, his legs swinging aimlessly off the floor. Not even trying to press the flat of his foot against the wall behind him is helping alleviate the suffocating feeling. Wesker's hand it tight around his throat and it's making him see white, as his throat aches and screams for the oxygen Wesker is taking from him.

When Wesker sees that Chris' blue eyes are threatening to roll to the back of his head as he quickly loses consciousness, Wesker brings back his arm, pulling Chris with it, and flings him across the room.

Chris lands less than gracefully on his side, in an awkward position that has him almost scream out in pain. Pain is now soaring through his body, but that's nothing. The oxygen that left his lips seem to be returning a little too slowly for Chris' liking, as he gasps for breath like a fish without water. His chest heaves heavily, as he closes his eyes to try and get as much breathes in as possible.

Chris pushes his body up, until he is on all four again, coughing and wheezing for Air.

The unexpected pressure on his fingers has Chris yelp in pain. His thin fingers are under Wesker's black boot as he slowly applies more and more of his weight.

"Wesker." Chris says the man's name as he tries to pull his hand back, but the more he does, the fingers under Wesker's boot rub against the sole of his boots making his skin tear and bleed. "Stop."

"What was that, J'avo?" Wesker asks. "You don't seem to learn your lesson. Don't speak to me until spoken to. But you…" Wesker kneels down in front of Chris, his cold eyes looking right in Chris'.

Chris eyes falter for a second, but he looks right back into Wesker's eyes, the determined, stubborn look once again taking his eyes.

"That's what I like to see." Wesker stands up once again. "No matter what I do to you, you remain unbroken. I'm torn. I don't know if I like this about you, or not… but one thing is certain."

Chris looks up at Wesker, the man once again reaching for his whip. "Once I'm done with you, you'll either break, or be close to your breaking point… there is just so much one person can take." Wesker grins. "Even you Christopher has a limit. And I will find out to what extent someone like you can reach."

Chris feels his heart sink at Wesker's words, the man stepping closer to him.

/

Wesker looks down at the man lying motionless on the floor, his head resting on a pool of his own blood. A smile forms on his face, before he's moving around the body.

Without caring, he lifts his foot and rams it into Chris' back, receiving a pained yell as a response. Wesker kneels down and grabs Chris by his unruly hair, yanking his head up. He can see Chris is barely continuous, blood pooling from his split lip, and nose. His face is full of dark bruises, black and blues and scratches. He can barely keep his eyes open as Wesker observes his face. But he can see that unwavering spirit- even in that state, Wesker can read it off the man's face.

 _Is that all?_

And like he admitted before, he not sure if he likes that about Chris or not.

Wesker, using Chris' hair, pulls the man's head back some more before about to bash his head against the floor when a soft unexpected voice calls him name,

"Wesker."

The blonde tyrant furrows his brow, not being able to think of someone who would come to his under ground dungeon and interrupt him.

Cold red eyes goes to the person who called his name, his eyes landing on a short blonde girl, with a blue dress. "Sherry." He says her name, wondering what she wants. Now he knows how she was able to get down here, Sherry having accesses to the entire mansion, just like Jake.

Sherry's face is neutral, as if she's seen this a thousand times, her arms placed very lady like in front of her dress, one hand over the other, as she stands straight, as a G-virus should.

"Simmons has asked for you." She says. Seeing Wesker's face darken, she adds. "He said the experimentation are showing some improvement. He would like you to be there if one is successful."

At those words, the blonde man is standing up, dropping Chris head like a rag doll, as the young J'avo's head hits the floor with a dull _tud_. Wesker's face taking an expression Sherry cannot read.

"Alright. Thank you Sherry." He says while quickly grabbing his earlier discarded lab coat, the one he left by the door when he first entered and steps around Sherry, as he hurries towards the lab.

"Let's go Sherry." He commands, not once looking back to see if she followed him.

"Y-yes Wesker." She answers while making the motion of turning around to follow the blonde tyrant down the hall and out of the underground dungeon, but she does not move from her position.

The moment Wesker is out of sight, Sherry let's go of her facade, as she quickly turns towards Chris, her expression now showing the dread of Chris' condition. She hardly recognizes the man's battered body. His hair is tassled from when Wesker yanked it, so she can't see his face, but Sherry knows he can't look good.

Pulling up her dress, she quickly makes her way towards Chris and kneels beside him. Tears brim at the edge of her eyes, as shaky hands touch the side of his face, a part of her thinking the worse. _Wesker killed Chris._ But she sees him move, his fingers twitch to life for a second. Sherry wants to believe it was an involuntary flinch, his body reacting to the pain it thought it would receive. That knowledge as the tears at the brim of her eyes shed, as slightly, but muffled hiccups shake her body.

"Jill! He's gone!" She yells, calling the woman.

The T-Virus appears seconds later, only halting when she sees the state in which Chris is in. But she knows that they need to move, and get Chris out of here. Once Wesker reaches the lab and finds out Simmons never called for him and worse, there is still no possibility of a successful experiment, Jill is sure he will be furious. He won't be happy they lied to him.

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Had a lot of stuff going on! Hope you're enjoying the story! Don't forget to comment! Thank you! XD**

 **Please don't forget to review XD**


	6. That J'avo

***All RE characters Belong to Capcom**

 **This is going to be a ChrisxWesker and ChrisxPiers. There are a lot of themes in this fic, and I don't mean to offend anyone. Please have an open mind when reading, and enjoy. ;3** _ **( 2.T-Phobos Virus 4.G-Virus 5.C-virus 6.T-Virus Plagas 9.J'avo*Zombies*BOWS)**_

* * *

Jill paces back and forth, not knowing what to do. When Sherry came running towards her with frantic eyes and shaking limbs, she did not know what was happening until the blonde girl told her Wesker called Chris. When the words left Sherry's lips, Jill felt her world tumble.

Wesker never asked for Chris, at least not at midday. Only if he is planning to…

Fifteen minutes, that was all the time Jill was going to allow pass, and not a second more. If Chris is not back here with them after the time is up, she knows they need to get him, even if Wesker gets angry.

But she never expected to see Chris in this state. If it weren't for Sherry's yells to snap out of it, she would have just stood there and stared at Chris' unmoving body.

 _Why Wesker?_

Jill lowers herself, her thin fingers wrapping around Chris' arms as she pulls him up, his head lulling to the side with no kind of support. "Ok Sherry." Jill says, looking at the girl as she gets closer to be able to help carry Chris.

The G-virus grabs onto one of Chris' long legs, even with the man looking so thin, he is still much taller than her, and she can't with his weight. She allows his other leg to drag across the floor.

Even though Chris looks painfully thin, Jill and Sherry do not have the strength to pick him up and move quickly, so their progress is slow.

"Come on Sherry."

The brunette quickly motions for Sherry to quicken her steps, her heart beating loudly in her chest- scared Wesker would appear from around the corner. The man is fast and silent, and most of all deadly. Any turn they make can lead them bumping right into Wesker. And if Wesker finds out Simmons never called him, or worse, the experimentation are no closer to succeeding, the tyrant will be furious. But she can't leave Chris here. He's bleeding heavily, and now unconscious.

"Slow down." Sherry hisses under her breath, her feet stumbling underneath her because of her ever annoying dress. The material snags under her polished shoes, making her lose her balance now and then, and with Chris' other leg dragging on the floor, it's another obstacle she has to look out for. "I hate this damn thing." She grumbles under her breath, struggling to help Jill with Chris' weight.

Jill looks back at Sherry, her thoughts and body torn between Chris, who is breathing heavily in her arms, she's not sure if that's a good sign or not, and the hallway behind her. He head is only on one thing, her thoughts not processing what Sherry is saying.

Wesker. If he sees them carrying Chris, and when he finds out Simmons never called for them, she has no idea what would happen. He'll surely return seething with anger. He's not going to take it easy.

Sherry and Jill carry, or more drag, Chris to his room. Once they reach, both woman have to stop to catch their breaths, before they are moving again.

"One, two,... three." Jill does the countdown. It's harder lifting him up to place him on the bed, but they manage somehow. They lay him on his back, Sherry, lifting his other foot so he's fully on the bed and no limb is hanging out.

The older woman rushes to the bathroom, looking for the first aid kit, while Sherry stays at Chris' side, making sure he is ok.

"Is he…? Is he going to be ok?" She asks lowly, her voice almost going unheard by Jill who is opening the drawers trying to find the first aid kit Chris most likely misplaced. She only stops for a second to look over at the door so she can answer.

"He'll be fine." Jill tries to reassure the G-virus, even if she is not sure herself. Jill just hopes it's not noticeable in her voice, but by the broken, but muffled sobs she hears from Sherry, Jill can tell she failed to hide her own doubts.

Moving some scattered supplies, Jill finally sees what she is looking for- the first aid kit. Taking it, she stands up, leaving the small mess she made, and rushes back to Chris' side. Sherry automatically moves to her left, allowing Jill enough space to work, in which Jill is thankful.

With the thought and adrenaline of getting caught by Wesker Jill failed to see how badly Chris looks. His normally thin face is swollen, his left eye dark. He has a deep split lip, and a cut over his brow. There are so many cuts and bruises Jill doesn't even know where to start.

But she knows she has to do something…

* * *

"Sherry?"

Jake pushes open her door when he fails to see her through the ajar door. She's normally visible from the cracked open door, so when Jake peered in and saw no Sherry, he decided to step in. As it was, the room is empty. "Sherry?" he calls again. It's not like the blonde girl to be out of her room the entire day. By this time of day she returns and is either reading or writing something in her green journal. The same journal Jake wants to get his hands on. He just knows Sherry talk about him in it. Confesses the many feelings that go through her heart when she sees him.

The red head feels his cheeks heat at just the thought. Quickly he looks around himself to make sure the coast is clear, from Jill, if he has to be clear, before he starts to look through her room, trying to find that green book. But that proves harder than expected when Jake doesn't want to move anything and leave evidence he was snooping in her room. With the fear of getting caught and having to keep looking over his shoulder every three seconds, he gives up.

"Where the hell is she?" Jake asks himself as he rubs the back of his head. "She's not outside. I just came from there." Jake proceeds to step out of his room and walk farther down the hallway. "And not in the kitchen. I had to pass through there to get here." He adds as he continues to think, trying to eliminate the usual places Sherry could be found. The thought that she ran away with that J'avo crosses his head, but he quickly discards it. Sherry wouldn't disobey Wesker he concludes- thinking himself stupid for even thinking that.

Jake abruptly halts when he sees something on the floor. Taking the few long strides he needs, he crouches down and looks at the thing that caught his attention. It's red and smeared across the wooden floor.

"Is this… blood?" He asks himself, his brows knitting together as he tries to piece together a puzzle in which he does not have all the pieces to.

Blue eyes venture ahead and he sees a trail of it heading towards Chris' room. With furrowed brows, the redhead stands up before he starts making his way over there.

The door is closed, but Jake takes his chance and pushes it open slowly, so he cannot be seen. Blue eyes scan the area, and his eyes land on Sherry. The young girl sitting next to that J'avo's side. She's the only one in the room with him. A frown instantly takes his lips.

With an annoyed huff, Jake pushes himself away from the door, hating to see Sherry with Chris. He finds that they are too close for a G-virus and a shitty J'avo. It's insane to think she could even interact with him. It crawls his skin like a snake with its venom teeth bared ready to pierce his skin and infect his body.

* * *

Wesker makes it to the underground lab in record time. If his experimentation are showing improvement, he wants to be there when it succeeds. As Wesker reaches for the doorknob he hears some talking from the other side which makes him halt for a second. To be exact, they are talking about him and someone else.

"I can't believe Wesker allows that low life to stay here…"

"Yeah, at first I thought he was here temporarily, but it seems he's been living in the mansion for a long time. I don't know what's the deal with that."

"You know what I heard."

"What?"

His voice goes low, but Wesker can still hear him clearly from the other side of the door. "I here the J'avo and Wesker sleep together. They are lovers."

"No way!"

"Yeah. Can you imagine how disgusting that is. A precious prototype sharing a bed with that thing? I could not believe it until one day I saw that J'avo leaving Wesker's room. It was shocking to say the least."

"But were they, you know? Together?"

The other man shrugs, "Hard to say, but I know what I saw. And my eyes don't lie."

Wesker steps in, an angry expression on his face, making both men jump in fright and eyes widen like a deer caught in headlights.

"What was that?" He asks, his arms crossing over his chest as he coaxes his head to one side, waiting for an explanation. _How dare they speak like this behind his back._

"Wesker!" One of the scientist yelps, not expecting Wesker to have come back so quickly. "What are you doing here?" He continues in a high pitched voice, clearly being caught.

Simmons bites his bottom lip, knowing they were caught talking illy of Wesker. Though he wasn't caught this time, he has, in the past, opened his mouth and given his two cents of what he thinks about Wesker and that J'avo's relationship.

Right now the blonde man looks furious, ready to kill them. Wesker takes only one step closer, and that has the men in the lab jerk in fright.

Dark red eyes land on Simmons. "Did you not call me?"

Simmons answers with a shake of his head before he's swallowing deeply. He knows better than to provoke Wesker, and the man already looks anger. "No, Wesker." He says as formally as possible.

"Really?" He drags the word, as if something just clicked. The stoic expression Sherry had on- her facade. He should have known better, especially when he's gotten numerous complaints that Chris and Sherry spend too much time together. Of course she would come for Chris.

 _What a clever girl,_ Wesker thinks.

But before he deals with Sherry... His red eyes return to the other scientist. "What was it that you were talking about?"

"Nothing Wesker." One answers, sweat running down his temple and jaw.

"Don't make me ask again." he says sternly, red eyes glowing behind dark shades and it has the desired effect. One of them quivers in fear while the other practically holds his breath.

One of the scientist supposed that telling the truth would be better than having Wesker get angrier at them- even if what he is about to say will make the blonde tyrant angry. It's still better to follow what he says to do. Before he can be the brave one to open his mouth and inform Wesker, someone else beats him to it.

The oldest one in the room, Simmons, speaks up. "We're seeing what you are doing with that J'avo. A taboo." He says, before he pauses. "People are speaking and it won't be long until word will be out that you, a prototype, is sleeping with a J'avo. The filthy scum that does not belong in this mansion in the first place."

Wesker's eyes move away from the two scientist practically shitting their pants to then narrow at Simmons, who does a much better job at keeping his cool, though he can see the fear in his eyes. "What I do with Chris has nothing to do with you, or my work."

"Oh, so _it_ has a name?" Simmons presses, making Wesker grit his teeth. "That's just it. We don't want to soil you, the prototype, pure and perfect since birth with a J'avo. It's down right disgusting."

That has Wesker react, his hand reaches out and grabs Simmons by the throat, pulling him off the floor and pinning him against the wall. The desk that was stationed there carelessly moved and toppled to it's side because of Wesker's power and speed.

"Want to run that by me again?" Wesker squeezes his fingers around Simmons' throat, making the man cough.

"Wesker?" The other scientist mumbles, while others yell. Some stand their ground while others screwy away, scared to get in the path of Wesker's anger.

"Look at you." Simmons grits out, but he does not look at wesker in the eyes- even though he's talking to Wesker, he does not dare look at a monster in the eyes. It is like looking at death, and he does not want to be sucked into that world. The man currently hanging Simmons' life between his deadly fingers. "You're willing to kill me, the one who has gotten you this far in what you want accomplish for _that_ J'avo. Look at yourself."

The smile, and the light chuckle that escapes Simmons' lips has Wesker glare, and his expression falters for a second.

"Don't tell me." Simmons shakes his head in disbelief, huffing for breath in between "Do you... love that J'avo?"

Wesker's eyes widen for a fraction of a second, sweat starting to form on his brow. "You shut your mouth." Wesker rages under his breath, his grip loosening just a little, but Simmons takes notice, and presses on.

"You have feelings for that J'avo!" Simmons accuses.

The other scientist in the room eyes widen, some even mumbling under their breaths in shock. A Prototype and a J'avo has never been heard of being together.

"It can't be?" One says.

"Wesker?"

"The cold demon has feelings for a J'avo?" Another says.

Wesker's red eyes flicker to the scientist shockingly talking behind him.

"Tell me?" Simmons asks. "Do you sleep with him? Take him as a lover?"

Wesker looks up at Simmons with a stern, reproachful look that has Simmons cower away from Wesker. But he knows he has Wesker in a pinch. Unlike the others in the room, he can clearly see the facial expression of the tyrant holding him by the neck. He can feel the muscles tension shift the more Simmons reveals the truth of Wesker's feelings.

"You love him."

Though three simple words, it leaves a heavyweight in the some room. The room grows silent, the only sound being Simmon's breathing.

Wesker has no idea how Simmons found out about his feelings for Chris, but the words coming out of the scientist mouth is making him want to kill him. Yet he can't kill him, if he does, than that would mean Simmons is right. There would be no other explanation and that would also mean killing the scientist who has gotten him this far in his experimentation.

The mumbles of the scientist behind him has Wesker grit his teeth.

 _They believe Simmons…_

"I can never love such a foul creature! You are mistaken Simmon" Wesker raises his voice, anger now fueling his movement. "I don't love him. I despise Chris! He's a low life Javo. A nobody. He's a J'avo, and I am a Prototype" Wesker releases his hold on Simmons. "I hate him." Without thinking it, Wesker turns to the others scientist, "I'll get him myself and prove to you that J'avo has no space in my life."

Simmons coughs, his throat collecting the air it lost when Wesker wrapped his hand around his throat. "And how are you going to do that?"

"We need more people to experiment on, don't we?" Wesker asks, not looking back at Simmons. "The other J'avo failed, why would he be any different? And If I hear any more of this foolish nonsense, I will kill you."

With that, Wesker storms out of the lab, fully intending to find Chris and prove once and for all he does not have feelings for that filth. He's a Prototype, he can't fall in love with a J'avo.

* * *

 **Thanks to those who stop to comment/review/like. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Please continue to, as it really helps me to continue writing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully I will update sooner next time. Thank you once again! :3**


	7. The Perfect

***All RE characters Belong to Capcom**

 **This is going to be a ChrisxWesker and ChrisxPiers. There are a lot of themes in this fic, and I don't mean to offend anyone. Please have an open mind when reading, and enjoy. ;3** _ **( 2.T-Phobos Virus 4.G-Virus 5.C-virus 6.T-Virus Plagas 9.J'avo*Zombies*BOWS)**_

* * *

When Wesker steps into the underground dungeon to find Chris, what he finds is nothing. Gone. The body he left here lifeless is gone. Anger slowly creeps into his skin.

 _Simmons never called him. Sherry had come when he was beating Chris. And now he's gone._

Wesker bashes the wall next to him, the wall cracking under his knuckles. "Where are you Chris?" he says in a deep voice, his eyes glowing red.

* * *

"How long have you and Wesker...?"

Blue eyes avert from Sherry's curious ones. He's not surprised that after the girl asked him how he was feeling, that she would ask something about Wesker. He shouldn't be surprised she knows. She's a smart girl.

"A while now." Chris answers, though he can't seem to look her in the eyes. "It means nothing." Chris doesn't know why he felt compelled to say that to Sherry. Maybe because of the condition he is in, because of Wesker. And like that, he finds his lips moving, despite himself. "It's never been this bad."

Sherry nods. "I know. I've seen the marks on your skin… Has something changed?" She asks, thin fingers brushing Chris' hair strands back, the act earning a satisfying hum from the injured man. Seeing that Chris likes her touch, she continues, a small smile taking her lips despite what happened. _He's safe now._

"No." Chris answers with a slight hum, eyes closing before they open again. "I guess he was just in a bad mood. I really don't-" Chris pauses when Sherry runs her fingers through his hair again. "-Know." He finishes.

There is a pause from Sherry this time, her gentle eyes on Chris. "I don't think you should keep seeing Wesker… this was just too much, and next time he might ki-"

The sound of footsteps has Sherry shut her mouth, blue eyes going to the door, and not a second later Wesker opens the door, Sherry standing up quickly, her eyes wide with surprise. "Wesker?" She questions, not knowing to what to say or do. _He's here already…!_ "I can explain-"

Chris' body tenses when he sees the blonde Prototype, the aches on his body seeming to flare when he sees who inflicted them in the first place. _Shit!_

"I'm sure you can. But right now I don't care." Wesker marches into the room, shoving Sherry to the side who tried to rush towards Chris, not wanting Wesker to touch him. "I have an experimentation, and my test subject needs to be there."

Chris weakly shoves Wesker, but with his weakened state that does little to nothing. All his muscles are gone, including his strength and the beating he received from Wesker is not making it easier. "Wesker… get away from me."

Sherry's eyes widen when she hears this. "NO!" She grabs onto Wesker's hand, but the blonde man is stronger, throwing her easily to the side with a swing of his arm. But the blonde girl does not relent. "Stop, leave him alone!" She once again tries, but Wesker won't budge, no matter how much she desperately punches his back and arm, and yanks with all her might. It's useless.

Wesker angrily lashes out at the blonde girl, making her fall back and land painfully on her side. Tears start to well in her eyes, as she watches Wesker picks up Chris. The feeling of hopelessness starting to settle into her heart and mind.

Chris tries to move, but with the effects still active and his body rebelling in pain, there is little to nothing he can do to fight off the blonde Prototype. Chris' limbs are practically useless, as they sway with each step Wesker takes.

"Wesker please, don't. You'll only kill him!" She tries to push her body onto her feet from when Wesker pushed her to the floor, but Wesker shoves her back onto the floor using his foot. "They die!" She might not know much, but one thing she does know is that the experiments are all failures and they result in death. She tries to push Wesker's foot from on top her, but he does not move.

Frustration grows as she pushes her body up again when Wesker finally brings his foot back to his side. "Wesker!" Wesker starts making his way out. "Leave him alone!" She runs after the Prototype, but he stops at the door and glares at her hard enough to make the blonde girl halt in her tracks.

"Stop, Sherry. This false brave mockery does not flatter you…"

"..."

Jake appears from around the corner, wondering what is going on. One second it is quiet, the redhead being able to read in peace, the next thing there is shouting and banging sounds. "What the hell is all the commotion."

"Jake, the person I wanted to see. Make sure Sherry does not leave her room."

Sherry is already shaking her head, repeating 'no' under her breath. "Please, don't take him away from me." Sherry makes run towards Wesker, but Jake swoops in and holds her back by outstretching his hand in front of her, making the blonde bump into his arm like a barricade. Tears fly from her eyes as she looks up at Jake with hurt disbelieving eyes. "Let me through."

Jake shakes his head, his fingers holding onto her wrist. "I can't do that."

"Yes you can! Let go of me!" She fruitlessly yanks her hand from Jake's but that is useless, the man stronger and bigger than she is. "Jake!" Her voice grows the farther Wesker walks away with Chris. "Let go of me!" She yanks and yanks but it's not use.

It's only when they are out of sight that she stops, her body going limp from how exhausted she is. Jake's arms are around her, but she does not feel them.

 _She failed him…_

Her fingers painfully grab onto Jake's arm, as she screams at the top of her lungs, tears running down freely.

 _She lost Chris._

* * *

Chris winces when Wesker straps his wrist down, tightening it so Chris can't even raise his hand. Even though he just strapped him down, Chris' wrist are already burning, but that could be because he's trying to fight against them, and obviously losing.

"Let go of me!" Chris yells, his body straining against the action as he continues yanking on the restraints, but Wesker ignores him as he now straps both of Chris' legs down, the young man now lying on his back. "Let go of me!"

Wesker frowns. "You will never understand…" The Prototype shakes his head, but Chris can see something's off about Wesker. Even though the experimentation does not go as Wesker likes, the blonde tyrant enjoys being in the lab, though when he leaves he's in a bad mood again since there is no progression, but nonetheless, when inside the lab, that's the few times anyone can catch Wesker in a good mood. But now, Wesker looks almost forced to do what he is doing. His movements are painfully slow, and when he tightens the straps around his limbs, it takes him a second before he secures it. His normally fluent movement is ridge, and his coordination almost at a lost. Like he can't decide if he wants to use his left hand or right. It's not like Wesker at all.

Before Wesker can leave Chris' side, the brunette reaches out, with what little movement the restants allow him to have, his thin bony fingers grabbing Wesker's sleeves and holding him in place. Though with the amount of strength Chris currently has, Wesker is who stopped and did not pull away. "Wesker." Chris' voice comes out in a whisper, his blue eyes trying to find his eyes despite the shades that are present on Wesker's face. "Don't do this..."

Wesker looks at Chris, his body still, before the tyrant yanks his arm out of Chris' grip, the frown on his lips deepening as if he's trying to put on a facade.

It's not working. Chris can read right through the Prototype, and he can see that it pains the blonde man. He knows Wesker, and something isn't right. But it hurts seeing Wesker look and act this way towards him.

"So you're really going to put him through this test?" Simmons asks from the entrance of the lab, his arms folded over his chest. Wesker doesn't turn to face him, but that doesn't stop Simmons from talking. "I guess I was wrong. You don't have any feelings for that disgusting J'avo." Simmons chuckles. "Sorry, now that I think about it, it was stupid to think someone like you, _so perfect_ , can fall for something so… _unperfect_ , destiable." Simmons adds with a disgusted face, and venom in his voice. "Though this will be the first time we test on a-"

Wesker turns to glare at Simmons from across the room. "Get everything ready." he says with hate laced in his voice. Simmons holds his tongue.

"Yes, Wesker." he bows before he's making his way towards the other side of the glass, sitting down to wait for Wesker.

"Wesker." Chris once again calls, his blue eyes trying to find Wesker's, even with the shades persistently on the man's face, Chris had a knack of finding them regardless and a part of Chris believes it's because Wesker allows him to, but this time it's different. Wesker doesn't look at Chris, but instead starts preparing the needle. "Wesker!" Chris yells again, his heart speeding up at seeing that Wesker looks determined to see this through.

Chris' blue eyes shift away from Wesker, his eyes wide, and the pain in his chest so painful none of Wesker's hits could compare. _Wesker betrayed him._ All those nights together, for what? For Wesker to just throw away everything they have… had? Chris won't allow Wesker to see the pain in his eyes, the one inside, the pain that aches from his chest deep into his heart.

Slowly Wesker presses the needled into Chris' skin, the tube at the end hooked to a large machine with green goo like substance in a large glass container. Chris doesn't flinch or move as Wesker places the needle into Chris' skin, watching as the sharp end breaks the younger man's skin easily.

It's Wesker's words that has Chris stiffen, and jaw tense.

"I let this go too far. This is the only way…" With that Wesker walks away. Chris looks at Wesker's retreating back, not understanding the meaning of the words that left his lips. He wants to call out to the Prototype, but he holds his tongue, and instead lays there, pulling gently on the retrains as if testing them.

His body is still drained from exerting his body the way he did. He pushed his body a little too much, now every muscle in his body aches, most likely torn. He's never used them to that extreme, much less that long and to take powerful blows from Wesker. It burns, every movement he does burns, and just trying to use his strength to yank his hands and feet free is deemed almost impossible.

Wesker goes behind the glass window where Simmons is waiting for them. The man looks at Wesker, but instantly averts his eyes when the Prototype aims a glare at him. Simmons knows this time it's different for Wesker. He doesn't see the satisfying smile that takes his lips when they are testing their experimentation. Wesker is ridge, his expression stoic, and hollow, and his mood is like he's had a dark cloud raining heavily on his head for three days.

Simmons says nothing, his eyes going to the vitals on the screen. He makes a satisfying sound at the back of his throat. "His health is well within healthy." He comments, testing Wesker, concerned how he might react if he says the wrong thing. With how Wesker is now, Simmon does not know how Wesker will react. When it comes to the other patients, Simmons can say just about anything, as long as it's not about failure. He can criticize each experiment, and would even get a smirk from the man, but this time it's different, and Simmons might know why.

Simmons needs for this to happen. That J'avo might be an obstacle in the future, and Simmons needs him gone from the picture. If Wesker wouldn't have done it, then he would have had to. But he's glad that it's the Prototype who does it, because Simmons is not sure how Wesker would have reacted if Chris would have gone missing and turned up dead.

"When you are ready." Simmons says, flipping open the security plastic that secures the red button underneath.

"I'll do it."

"Sir?" Simmons looks up at Wesker, the man looking out the glass window at the J'avo still tied to the experimental table. It's odd, since Wesker has never pushed the button before. He gives him the go, and Simmons does what he has to.

"Did you not hear me?" He asks sternly, making Simmons flinch with how sinister he sounds.

"No, sir." Pushing his body back, he uses the rolling chair to gain some distance between the bottom and Wesker before he stands up.

Wesker walks casually towards the button, his eyes not once leaving the J'avo strapped to the table. His fingers glides across the surface until it's over the red button. Simmons is staring at him, Wesker can feel it, but it feels heavily. To hard to push. The tyrant can see the J'avo- no- Chris. He can see Chris, the man still trying to get himself free.

A small smirk comes over Wesker's lips. Chris, the ever so stubborn one. Even with no means of escape, even if he is no match, even if his fate is sealed, he will never stop. The rebellious spirit Wesker has fallen in love with…

That thought has Wesker's fingers halt over the red button, his eyes wide, as his head fills with white noise. love … he' in love with that J'avo. Chris. In the safety of his head, he can call Chris by his name. Because, he is no a J'avo, but Chris. But… because he was born so imperfect that they can't be together. They can't… It can't happen.

Wesker slowly presses the button under his fingers, watching as the green goo slowly works its way through the tubs until finally entering Chris' body.

The reaction is almost instant. The veins on Chris arm start to swell, the green substance taking effect almost immediately.

Watching the substance work it's way around Chris' body, Wesker can't help but think about the many nights he's had that body underneath him. When he watched that body quivered under him, and Chris' nails dig into the sheets draped messily over their sweaty bodies. Chris' hair, that seems to change color depending on the lighting, silky to the touch, as his bigger hands hold and yank until he received a pain cry from the man under him.

Wesker can see it all- his blue eyes when they connect with his, his sweaty body, his labored breathing as he looks over his shoulder to be able to look at him in the face. Wesker could never read Chris' expression, which was odd, considering Wesker doubts Chris was trying to hide anything from him. But he couldn't. He could never read Chris, the man seeming to be that part of Wesker that he can never calculate into his plans.

How does a J'avo fit in the life with A Prototype? It doesn't...

All that they had was a fantasy, a lie that would have never become reality. He should have never taken in Chris, he should have left him to die- because now… it hard to see him struggle against the restraints as the substance break every part of his body, the aching scream piercing through the lab. He's heard so many screams, agony, but none of them ever hurt him like the sound of Chris'.

It's only when Chris stops moving that Wesker moves his finger away from the button. Wesker feels it happened so quickly, yet an eternity for the man on the other side of the glass to stop moving. It seems like the other experiments, this one is also a-

"Failure. I guess that's to be expected."

Wesker turns slowly to look at Simmons, the man holding a clipboard and instantly looking away. "Um, should we record this?" After all, it was not a formal experimentation. Chris has no experimental number attached to his name, nor was he chosen, per say, to be experimented on.

It takes a few seconds for Wesker to answer. "No. Just… Just give me some time before you take his body."

Simmons says nothing at first, watching Wesker closely. "Did you have feelings for him?"

"Did I not just kill him?" Wesker answers with a question of his own, turning to face Simmons. "I just want to look at that J'avo's face one last time, and think what a fool I was allowing it to roam in my mansion for as long as it did. Now leave."

"Yes- sir!" Simmons hurriedly grabs his coat before he's making his way out. He pauses by the door and looks back at Wesker. "Don't take too long, the others while start to talk, sir." With that, the scientist makes his leave, closing the door behind him.

The moment Simmons steps out, Wesker makes his way towards Chris. It's silent, the sole of his shoes echoing with every step he takes. He stops once he's next to Chris, and is able to thread his fingers through his hair, feeling the silky strands slip right through his fingers. He remembers how much Chris likes when he does that. Run his fingers through his hair- looking like a puppy as he slowly falls asleep content next to Wesker.

He doesn't have that content face, but he looks asleep. Like he will wake any moment, like the morning after their slow night, and smile at Wesker for running his fingers through his hair and cuddle into his chest to fall asleep once again. If he were to wake now, dispite being strapped down, Chris would fall asleep, Wesker muses, if he continues to run his fingers through his hair.

But there is no stir from the lifeless body. No incoherent grumble, no shifting, no blue eyes slowly opening only to close again, and no cuddling. There is nothing, not even the reassuring sign of life that comes from the rise and fall of a sleeping person's chest. Just, nothing.

Wesker leans over Chris, as he tries to repress the emotions he shouldn't be having for a J'avo. But it's there, eating him alive.

"I never said it to you… but I need to say them to you even if it's just once and you are in this state… I love you." Wesker lowers himself before he presses his lips against cold ones.

* * *

Jake makes his way downstairs, the doors opening and showing the hallway that will lead him to his father's lab. The redhead had gone down to the lab looking for his father - Jill once again getting under his skin. The woman does not know how to leave him alone. Sherry had kicked him out and locked herself in her room, Jill immediately thinking he did something wrong.

Making his way down the hall, Jake halts only for a few seconds when he sees that there is no one in the lab. It's empty. In the many years Jake has lived in the mansion, he cannot recall ever seeing it this way- it's odd and downright disturbing.

"Dad?" he calls, being cautious as to not draw any unwanted attention that is not Wesker's on him. Not receiving a reply, Jake decides to take the risk. He was never a coward and he is not starting now.

Pushing open the door, Jake makes his way in, seeing that it really is empty. Not a soul in sight. "Where is everyone?" Jake asks himself, blue eyes scanning the open space. Making his way in the room, he closes the door behind him, before he's exploring the empty lab.

The tip of his fingers brush the polished equipment, used to make so many experiments suffer, and ultimately die. Jake never did find out why Wesker was down here in the lab so many days, and why his results never succeeded.

At the sound of someone talking, Jake halts before his eyes go to the glass window. That's when he sees Wesker, the man leaning over a body as he speaks to it.

"Wesker? What are you doing here alone?" Jake asks himself. The young Prototype stays still listening to the words leaving Wesker's lips.

"You mean so much to me. I don't… I had to. This, what we had would have never worked." Wesker says, every word filtering and Jake being able to hear. "Who would have thought… I would fall in love with you. And because of this love I had to get rid of you."

Jake's eyes are wide, surprised his father had any feelings towards this J'avo. He knew about Wesker bringing Chris into his room, but his ignorant mind did not think of the possibility that his father did anything more than humiliate the monster.

 _Why didn't he see this sooner? How could he not have seen this sooner? The situation seems so surreal… a Prototype and a J'avo, is that even possible- heard of?_

The following words leave Jake speechless, his eyes wide, and his heart thundering in his chest so hard it almost drowns out everything else Wesker says.

"Jake… I thought he would have been the one to take my place. But I knew from the start he would have never reached my expectations, and it's to be expected. Jake is not my son."

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry for the late update. Was sick.**

 **Finally things are coming to the light. So much happened in this chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying this! And don't forget to drop a comment XD**


	8. C-Virus

***All RE characters Belong to Capcom**

 **This is going to be a ChrisxWesker and ChrisxPiers. There are a lot of themes in this fic, and I don't mean to offend anyone. Please have an open mind when reading, and enjoy. ;3** _ **( 2.T-Phobos Virus 4.G-Virus 5.C-virus 6.T-Virus Plagas 9.J'avo*Zombies*BOWS)**_

Jake can't move- can't breath, his body feeling numb and hollow, his legs feeling weak and his stomach turning uncomfortably. _The man he thought was his father is not? How? This has to be some cruel joke?_ Blue eyes are wide as he tries to keep himself standing upright. _He thought he was the son of the great Albert Wesker… who is he then? From where did he come from?_

It's the sound of boots stepping on tiled floor that has Jake snap back to reality. Wesker has covered Chris with a sheet and is now making his way out of the empty lab.

"Shit!" The redhead panics, rushing over and hiding inside the cabinets, pushing the white lab coats to the side to be able to stand behind them.

Wesker makes his way into the inclosed space, making Jake's heart thunder in his chest and sweat start to form on his brow and forehead. _Wesker can't find him… he can't._

Slowly, Wesker walks towards the cabinet Jake is in, his arm reaching for the handle. Jake puts his hand over his mouth, trying to muffle the noise he might make, his eyes wide with dear, but then Wesker stops.

Jake's eyes softens when he takes in Wesker's expression. He looks like he's in pain, his tightly clenched jaw, furrowed brow and shaking shoulders. Something tells Jake that if he could see Wesker's eyes, they would be hollow. If Jake didn't know any better, he would have said Wesker is trying not to cry.

But Wesker has no time for ' _feelings_ '. He's a prototype, the strongest of them all. _They don't need anyone, like Jake doesn't need Wesker, whom he thought was his father._

Instead of opening the cabinet, Wesker instead leans against it, his head pressed on it's side. Jake never thought he would have seen the great Albert Wesker look so devastated after the death of a J'avo. It's downright wrong.

To Jake's relief Wesker abandons the idea of leaving his coat in the locker, as he slips it off and just throws it on the back of the seat, and starts to make his way out- not once looking back or suspecting of Jake witnessing his almost break down.

Jake pushes open the cabinet door once Wesker is gone for a few minutes, taking a lungful of air as he tries to process what he just saw. "What the hell just happen?" Jake says to himself. "This can't be true. This has to be a lie. All this has to be a lie." Jake looks at his hands, at the blood that he thought flowed through his veins. "Am I a prototype, or is that something made up as well?"

Slowly, Jake makes his way towards the glass window the separates the test subjects the and scientist, looking into his blue eyes reflecting back at him, and doubting what he sees there. The more he sees the less he likes. They are still a bright blue, not even the slightest hint of turning red. Jake grits his teeth, his hand balling into a tight fist. Prototypes' eyes change to a red once they have acquired their full potential. Then why…? Why are his eyes no different? Still their bright blue...

That's when he sees it.

"What the hell?" Jake mutters to himself when he catches sight of movement from the other side of the glass. "I thought you were…?" _All who goes through the experimentation die… so how is he?_

Jake pushes his body off the glass window and hurriedly makes his way through the door leading to the 'supposed to be dead' J'avo. "This can't be."

There is differently signs of life. The sheets are moving slightly, fingers curling and uncurling as if trying to grasp life once again. "You fucking cockroach." Jake mutters, seeing that indeed this J'avo has lived through the process.

Momentarily distracted, Jake just stares for a few seconds before he's moving and pulling the sheets off the J'avo. Jake takes a step back when Chris breathes out for air, coughing and hacking for the oxygen his lungs craves for.

"How?" Jake says, his eyes wide and disbelieving. "How are you alive…"

Chris slowly looks at Jake, confusion flashing through his darker blue eyes. "Jake?" his voice is weak and low, but what more can Jake expect from someone who came back to life?

Jake shakes his head. "This can't be happening." He says under his breath. "I have to tell dad-" Jake halts in his words as if someone physically slapped him.

 _He's not his real father. Maybe that's why Wesker never called him 'son.'_ Jake takes a deep breath, his brows knitting together, Wesker's words echoing in his head.

 _He can't let Wesker know Chris survived..._

Jake grabs Chris by the arm, yanking him into a sitting position. He ignores the pained cry Chris let's out, obviously Jake moving him too soon, but Jake has no time to waste. He has no idea when Wesker will be back, and if he sees Chris is awake, it can only mean one thing.

Jake unstraps Chris from the table, first yanking his legs so they are over the edge of the bed before pulling him onto his feet. Jake has to hold most of Chris' weight, the man unable to use any of his strength to hold himself up. Chris looks drained, dark undereye circles, purple lips, and pale skin. And him being so thin not helping his overall appearance.

"Come on." Jake growls, wrapping an arm around Chris' waist, while throwing the man's arm over his shoulder in an attempt to move him. "I can't allow Wesker to see you are alive." Jake pulls him roughly not caring that it is making Chris uncomfortable.

Chris on his part shows his signs of discomfort as he let's out pained hisses and leans his weight more and more on Jake.

It's the sound of walking foot steps that has Jake halt, then he curses under his breath, "Shit." He says, yanking chris to make him start walking once again, but with Chris not helping at all, Jake feels he's being slowed down.

"No one can see you." Jake groans as he slips his arm under Chris' legs and pulls him into his arms- fully carrying the man now. "In a way I am saving you as well." He says with a small chuckle that has no real humor behind it.

Jake places Chris down feet first, right next to the hatchet where they send the dead through. "You're dead." Jake says to Chris, seeing the sickly looking man try to keep himself on his feet- his skin a calmmy, pale, dark under circles, and laboured breathing. "Do you hear what I tell you, J'avo?" Jake asks while tapping Chris on the forehead as if he were a stupid animal. "You are dead. To me… and most of all to Wesker. Don't come back, if you know what is good for you. Don't come back."

With that said Jake rams Chris on the chest making him take a few steps back and stumble onto the hatchet- his body disappearing out of sight within seconds. "I'm not the bad guy." Jake says before he runs out, hoping no one saw him.

* * *

"Nivans, the food isn't going to be served by itself! Get to it!" A gruff voice of too many years smoking calls out. The man is tall, slouching on the chair he is sitting on making his pot belly look bigger than actually is, as it spills over his belt buckle. He has a dark mustache, the same color as his trimmed hair, black.

The young man in the back finishes placing the last strawberry on top of the cake before he's answering the man. He has short brown hair, cut military style. Along with natural pale skin, the young man has honey colored hazel eyes, with broad facial features.

"Yeah, I'm on it!" He answers the pot belly man.

"When you're done, Piers, the trash needs to be taken out!" The older man orders again, while hitting the try off the counter and spilling its contents on the floor. "And don't forget to clean up the spill."

Piers bites his bottom lip, only holding his tongue because he is a T-Phobos. If he wasn't, he would have told his boss to do it himself- after all he's just sitting there reading a paper and making more of a mess, while he's serving at a full house tonight with only two other guys.

"Yes sir." Piers grumbles more to himself before he's stepping out from the back and going through the double doors.

"Here's your desert." Piers greets as he places the plate in front of the woman who ordered it. He doesn't look at her, not that he can with the heavy makeup decorating her face, but rumors are that she posses the Veronica Virus. One of the strongest a purest out there. A virus like himself has nothing on her.

"Thank you." She says while looking up at Piers and offering him a small smile, which feels fake if Piers has to be honest. But he doesn't comment on it, knowing better than to do that.

"If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask." Piers says before he bows and is heading to back into the kitchen, knowing he has to take out the trash.

The moment he goes through the double doors, he exhales through his nose. He hates having to put on a face for them. Though he was taught to respect them, he never could swallow that pill, and just accept that he is lower than another person because of his genes.

"But it's not just their genes… they are stronger, and smarter… not to mention they don't look like monsters." Piers says to himself, not sure if he's trying to convince himself of that fact, as he pulls his sleeve up revealing the scars that decorate his arm. It looks like millions of lashes, starting from his shoulder blade down to his arm.

If he, or any C-virus gets injured, the injured part crystallizes, as it tries to heal itself, but it leaves horrible marks. And if not careful it would continue to crystallize, spreading, affecting even the parts of the body that is not injured.

Piers had hurt his arm a few years back. A car accident where the door was pinching his arm and was threatening to server his limb. In a way, if his right arm had not crystallized, he might not have an arm right now. He has his arm, but also marks all over it.

"Oi, cocoon!" Piers grumbles at the stupid nickname the other class system has placed on them, and the worse part of it is- it stuck. "The trash, and don't forget to clean the mess on the floor."

Piers frowns, but nods. "Yes." Going to the glove compartment, Piers quickly slips on his gloves and picks up the trash. "Be back later." he says while pushing open the back door.

"I can't wait to leave this job." Piers grumbles once the door slams behind him. Swinging the bag, it lands less than gracefully inside the trash can spilling some of it's content, but Piers could care less. Piers closes the lid and is about to leave when his keen eyes spot something out of place.

It's hard to see, so Piers can't make out what that is at first. "What is that?" Stepping closer, the C-virus slowly makes his way over, cautious. It takes him a few seconds, the dying street lamp not shining enough light, but he sees... a person!?

"Wha?" Piers is momentarily stunned at what he sees. There is a person lying in the back of the restaurant. _What the hell?_ "This can't be…"

Piers scrambles towards the unconscious man, as he takes in the unconscious man's face and condition.

He has brown unruly hair, his skin looking a sickly pale, and bruises upon bruises but even with all that, the one thing that catches Piers' attention is the rise and fall of his chest.

"He's alive." Piers notes to himself, not sure of what to do with him now. Should he call the police? Leave him here, and pretend he never saw him? "What do I do?"

That's when the man's eyes flutter open, revealing his blue brown eyes making Piers stare. He's never seen anyone with two different colored eyes like that- though eyes changing color is not an uncommon thing. The prototype are a prime example, their eye color changing into a blood thirsty red once they reach their full potential. Though Piers has never seen it happen.

Could this be a Prototype!? Did he just find a Prototype in the middle of attaining his full power? That thought has Piers breath out slowly, as he tries to process the thought of finding a Prototype attaining his full potential. The most powerful being on this planet.

There is something about the man lying almost lifeless on the side of the road that has Piers stay still, unable to leave him here alone. Piers can see that he has no strength to move, and it could be because he has not eaten in days. He is painfully thin and dirty, but even looking so malnourished, Piers takes note that he's young and very much handsome. He has a strong jaw, a straight nose and thin lips. The injured man's face is composed of strong straight lines, unlike Piers' face- his being rounder, his nose thicker, and his lips plump.

 _He'll save the dying man,_ Pies decides right then and there. He can't allow him to stay here when a zombie or BOW might find him. He might hate the class system, but maybe he can use this Prototype to his advantage. If he saves his life, he can reassure a spot in the kingdom once the injured man attains his full potential and returns safely to where he belongs.

"Wait here." Piers tells the man, feeling compelled to talk to him even if he has no idea if the dying man can hear or understand him. Slipping off his jacket, Piers slowly places it on the man's shivering body, mindful not to hurt the man or scare him. Piers feels bad treating him like a scared animal, but that's just how he looks like. He looks ready to run away if he only has to strength to. "I have no idea how you got here, but I won't leave you to die here." Piers places the jacket so it's covering his unruly hair and face- so no one can find him.

With that, Piers stands up quickly and makes his way back inside.

"What took so long!" A thundering voice yells the moment Piers steps into the kitchen.

Piers frowns. Piers knows his shift ends in three hours, but he does not want to stay that long, and just knowing the man can get up at any minute and try to leave has Piers feeling uneasy. He needs that Prototype to stay here, or he won't have a place to go.

"Get a move on Nivans." The husky man draws out, reaching over for his tobacco stick and placing it between his lips, like his voice needs more smoke. "We have another order."

Piers glances at the exit, before he's reaching for the his car keys. Fuck that man! Fuck this place. He has a Prototype right outside that can give him a much better future than this man could ever even smoke. Before his opportunity goes into the belly of a BOW… "No. I'm done." he announces, his feet leading him towards the door.

"What?"

Piers stops and looks over his shoulder at the man. "I quit." Piers says while opening the back door.

"Nivans, you stop right there!" but the gruff man makes no attempt to get up, only the act of straightening himself on his chair and taking out the cigar from between his dry lips. "Nivans!"

Piers shakes his head- he's been wanting to leave for so long, and maybe this is what he was waiting for. "Sorry, but I can't." Pies says, slipping through the door, and hearing the man call his name once again.

He waste no time rushing over towards the injured man again. Piers is relieved to see him still there, and still alive. With how weak he looks, it really shouldn't have been a surprise that he could not move, Prototype or not. Grabbing the jacket from over his head, Piers lowers it so it's now laying on the man's chest.

"Can you stand?" he asks, grabbing the man's arm and draping it over his shoulder. He's not heavy, so Piers has no trouble holding most of his weight, though the man is taller than him, Piers can't help but note.

The man next him is barely conscious, his head bobbing and swaying with every step Piers takes. He groans now and then, every step seeming to hurt him, but Piers does not stop moving until they reach his car and he helps the man in.

It takes them about an hour to reach Piers' place, and getting the man supported in his arms up the stairs was almost hell on earth. But they managed.

They stumble through Piers' apartment, the young man feeling like he has two left feet as he drops his guest, if he can even be called that, onto his couch.

The lights are off, giving the room a blue-ish hue with the moon's ray filtering through the slightly parted curtains. To Piers' astonishment, the man is even more handsome than he thought he was. Now that he's near his face, he can explore every curve of his lips and the way his eyelashes seem to brush the top part of his cheek. His breathing has leveled out now that he's laying down again and not being forced to move. Not once did the man say anything, just slight pained grunts here and there, even with all the movement and talking Piers was doing to get him here. There is now visible marks on the man that isn't from the beating he seemed to have had. But there is nothing wrong with him, a perfect Prototype who he will befriend while he stays here recovering.

"You're going to help me, whether you are aware of it or not."

 **A/N: The one and only Piers! He has finally come to the party lol! Sorry for the late update. It's been a while! Thanks to all who are still reading and commenting/reviewing! It really motivates me to keep writing. And soon Claire! ^^**


	9. Dreams

***All RE characters Belong to Capcom**

 **This is going to be a ChrisxWesker and ChrisxPiers. There are a lot of themes in this fic, and I don't mean to offend anyone. Please have an open mind when reading, and enjoy. ;3** _ **( 2.T-Phobos Virus 4.G-Virus 5.C-virus 6.T-Virus Plagas 9.J'avo*Zombies*BOWS)**_

The sound of footsteps is heard, as Jake closes the hatchet in which he pushed Chris through. He has no idea if he will die, but as far as Wesker knows, Chris is dead. And will always be dead.

When Wesker takes the turns, two other scientist behind him, his eyes turn into slits when he sees Jake in the lab. Wesker does not yet realize the missing 'dead' body that is supposed to be still strapped to the experimental table is missing. His angry eyes only on Jake.

"Wesker!" Jake says, his voicing coming out a little too high for his own liking. _Shit, he already gave himself away._ It wouldn't surprise him if Wesker saw him push Chris down the hatch. It's such a close call.

"What are you doing here, Jake?" Wesker asks, the familiar annoyed tone taking his voice as he looks at Jake and waits for an answer.

 _He didn't see..._

"I, Ugh. I was looking for you." Jake says, while scratching the back of his head. He can clearly read Wesker's expression, and it is the same one he gave him when he brought up the problem he had with Jill. He was not happy then, he doubts he is happy now, especially considering the circumstances. And from what he heard, Chris meant a lot to Wesker.

 _Then why do something that would have ended his life?_ Jake can't help but think as he watches his father. Wesker is good at hiding his emotions. But not this time. Jake can see it with the way Wesker holds himself and the form of his mouth. _It's hurting him._

"Out with it, Jake." Wesker almost growls out, his eyes shifting to where Chris is to lay, only to see him missing. Weskers body tense, as his breath leaves his parted lips uneven. His head sharply returns to Jake, shock evident in his face. _Where is Chris!?_ Wesker's face clearly reads. Wesker's heart is pumping rapidly through his body, making him see red when his eyes return to Jake. The young Prototype is still, as if moving would insure his death, which it just might if Wesker does not get any answers from him!

Wesker has to first compose himself, the other scientist noticing his change in mood, something that should never happen. The Prototype is the leader, a stoic leader who cares for no one and is above all else.

The moment Wesker is able to pull his thoughts and emotions together, like he's had to do for almost his entire life, he glares at Jake harder before he speaks. "What did you do!?" His voice comes out low, but demanding, clearly showing Jake that he is not up for games and needs to know. If Jake does not answer him Wesker swears he will tear Jake's spine from his back and beat him with it.

Jake stays still, his head racing. _What do I say?_ The truth is out of the question this time. Jake fidgets on his feet, knowing that if he does not answer Wesker there will be consequences to be paid.

"I- I don't know." Jake stutters, wincing at how his voice sounds. Even he would not believe himself. "I came down here to look for you."

"And then?" Wesker asks, taking one step closer to Jake, making him feel like a cage rat.

"Nothing." He can tell Wesker is not buying it, and Jake knows he needs to start saying something believable. _Starting now!_ Enclosed in this lab, Jake feels like he's in front of a prey that is unable to flee. "I came looking for you…" he starts again. "And when I came down here, I saw no body. So I looked around, trying to find you. Then I heard someone call me. That J'avo" Jake can see Wesker's eyebrow raise when Jake finally starts talking about Chris. "He called me over and told me to untie him."

Red eyes widen and he can feel the eyes of the two scientist on his back. They must be just as surprised as he is.

Someone was able to survive the experimentation! _How could this be?_ He can hear them mumbling under their breaths, but Wesker can't process the thought. They were finally successful, but where is he now? Jake must know!

Wesker is in front of Jake within a second, closing a gap of 6 feet. Even though Jake is as tall as his father, he still feels small when Wesker looks at him this way. It might have to do with his childhood. Wesker was never a real father to him- go figure- and would only show his face when Jake got too out of hand and the maids or caretaker could not handle him anymore. One look, like the one Wesker is giving him now, was enough to calm Jake down for a few days before he was at it again.

"Did you untie him?" Wesker asks. Jake and Wesker's face only inches from each other. Jake can barely breath, his eyes not knowing where to go. He can't even look at Wesker in the eyes, the shades preventing him.

"Yes." Jake answers as bravely as he can. "He left." he says, pointing at the door to the far left, glad to look away from Wesker. He swears he'll shit his pants if Wesker so much lift his hand. Jake knows Wesker can kill him easily. The man so strong he can go through his chest with his just hands and end his life right there.

Jake points to the opposite side of where they are standing and where Jake had really pushed Chris through. Chris had gone down the hatch to his right, not the exit, to his left, where he is pointing.

"Why would you do that, you ignorant brat!" Wesker fumes, his eyes glowing behind his shades as he walks around, giving his back to Jake and now looking at the two scientist that came in with him. "What are you waiting for you imbecile? Go look for him!"

"Sir!" They both answers, rushing away.

"I'll find you Chris." Wesker says under his breath. "As for you." Wesker turns around to face Jake, but he soon realizes that Jake took off the moment Wesker turned his back. "What are you really hiding?" Wesker growls before he's moving to inform the other scientist of what happened, and over all, their first survivor. It is crucial to get Chris back, under their watchful eye and find out why he was successes and did not die like the others.

* * *

Sherry sits on Chris' bed, her bangs a mess, her head lowered, strands of blonde hair covering her tear streaked face. Her shoulder shake each time the thought of not being able to save Chris runs through her head. _She failed him..._

"Sherry?!"

At the sound of her name, and recognizing the voice as Jill's, Sherry's body trembles, as she lowers her head in shame and guilt. "I'm sorry." She chokes out, her fingers curling tightly over her dress covering her knees. "I'm sorry." She repeats, broken sobs starting to take over her emotions. Now that Jill is here, she can't stop her tears from falling and her body from shaking. It hurts to know she failed Chris- and because of that he might be gone. How can she look at Jill now? When she knows Chris and Jill might has well be brother and sister.

When Jill places her hand on Sherry's shoulder, the blonde girl let's out a pained whimper before she's throwing herself on Jill, her thin fingers clutching the older blonde's shoulder tightly, making Jill winces slightly. "Wesker took Chris!"

Those words has Jill's eyes widen, but she can't talk, not when Sherry is still talking, almost incoherently as her cries interrupt her speech.

"I couldn't- s-stop Wesker- fr-from coming- in- in. I couldn't do any-thing for h-him. I prided myself, Jill. I prided myself in-in being able to pro-protect Chris. I thought I-I would be able to do it. I thought I could g-give him that much. After all he's done for me."

* * *

Sherry pouts as she sees Chris slip through the open window that leads out of the mansion they live in. The man hangs from the edge as he looks up at a _seven year old Sherry._

"You coming or not?" He asks her, looking down at the small drop before he's looking up at Sherry again. He can tell she is nervous, but Chris knows this is what she wants. Sherry has been wanting this for a long time now.

The blonde girl bites her bottom lip, blue eyes going to the open world, as far as her eyes can see, then down at Chris, hanging on the edge of the window like a monkey. "Wesker will get mad." She states. "And Jake will notice that I'm not in my room once he comes looking for me to go and play."

"Sherry, if you don't take the chance you'll never see the outside world. Do you really think they will allow you to see the outside world when you turn 15? With the way they treat you I'm surprised they don't strap pillows to your back and wrap you in bubble wrap just in case you trip." Chris states with a huff. Sherry had confessed that she hates how they treat her, like she will tear like wet paper. "You said you want to see the outside world. I can take you. Do you want to see it?"

"Yes, more than anything."

Chris nods. "This is your chance." He says with a smile.

Sherry nods back, watching as Chris releases his hold and drops the few feet until he hits the ground, landing on his feet. He turns to look up at her, Waiting for her to get ready to jump. Chris is standing close, just incase she trips when she lands. They can't want any evidence that she is trying to sneak out. But more than that, Chris won't let anything happen to the blond girl.

Sneaking out, despite Chris' rebellious personality, it was Sherry;s idea. After Chris told her about the sparking blue water that stretches until the eyes can see, and yellow sand that rolls with the waves, the large trees that seem to want to touch the heavens and large rocks that can be seen from miles away, Sherry just had to see it herself. She had to touch it herself. She has to leave.

And there it was that she begged Chris, her eyes watering with the thought of Chris saying no. Like the countless times she has gotten that answer.

 _I want to see it for myself!_

Chris had stared at her for a few seconds before a small smile took his lips. "I'll take you there."

Sherry steps on the edge of the window, looking down at Chris. _This is it. She'll finally be able to experience the outside world. Take a breath outside this mansion. Chris is doing this for her…_

But of course faith would not let her have this one chance.

"Hey!"

Sherry's eyes widen as she looks over towards Chris' left, and she sees three guards running towards him.

"Get away from Ms. Sherry's window! What are you planning to do with Sherry. Filthy J'avo!" One yells.

"What is a scumbag like you doing talking to her! What have we told you about talking to Ms. Sherry!" The other yells.

Chris is about to run, but Sherry feels a desperate wave of forever being caged in her room sweep through her being. This instance being the only chance she might ever get! With a heart wrenching cry, Sherry screams at the top of her lungs. _I want to see the outside world!_ "Chris, don't! Wait!"

To Sherry's horror, Chris did stop, but that allowed the guards to catch up to him. That was the first time Sherry witnessed the beatings. Sherry couldn't look away, her eyes wide with horror as the guards beat Chris as if he were an animal. No. An animal should not be beaten. They beat him as if he were trash. Nothing.

"Stop.." Sherry says lowly, tears filling her eyes.

 _I want to see it…_

"Please…"

 _The large mountains…_

 _I want to see it_

"Chris…"

 _The large trees_

"He didn't do anything…"

 _I want to see it_

 _The sand and water_

 _..._

With each agonizing hit they gave Chris, she watched in horror as her dreams slowly hit the floor and erupted in a flame that will never stop burning her chest. More so when she looks at Chris.

The beatings were bad enough to send Chris to the infirmary, and Sherry could not see him. Not because she couldn't. Though the others would disapprove of her visiting a J'avo, but the guilt was too much. While Chris was being detained, her window was boarded, as most of the windows.

But her dream had died that day.

Chris never did blame her for what happened, which Sherry is not sure if she is relieved or not. With the guilt weighing so heavily on her, she would have wanted Chris to take it out on her, but at the same time it helped her get through the days when Chris would still talk to her. _Not blame her. Because it was her fault..._

But even with what happened, Chris still managed to lift her spirits. When he was allowed to go into town to act as a pack mule, he would always bring her something from the outside world in which Sherry keeps locked in her secret trunk. Not that she has to worry, Jill is the only person who steps into her room to clean it.

From that day Chris got beaten, she vowed to never allow that to happen again once she is there. Once she is with Chris... _Never again..._

* * *

Sherry weeps openingly on Jill, tears soaking the woman's shirt, as Jill runs her fingers through her blonde locks. She's not sure what to say. Jill herself is in shock, at a lost of words.

"I'm so sorry…"

The older blonde lowers her head, blue eyes staring at nothingness as she tries to processes the thought of losing Chris. It hurts.

Long fingers curl around the fabric of Sherry's dress, but with her trembling body and loud wailes, Jill doubts she even noticed. She doesn't let go, not when the younger girl is the only thing keeping her grounded. Jill knows she needs to be strong for Sherry. She's went through enough. And Jill knows that Sherry did all she could to help Chris. But inside… everything is a mess…

* * *

Wesker makes his way deeper into the lab, opening the door with a loud bang, startling the two men sitting inside. One of them Simmons,the man eating a donut. The other a blonde man who seems to sleep, eat, and do just about everything in the recording room of the lab. He does not actively partake in the experimentation but stays in the recording room reading over documents.

William Birkin.

The only other person known in the world to have the G-virus running through his veins, father of Sherry Birkins. He has blonde hair, with large blue eyes. He's wearing his lab coat, gray pants, white shirt with a red tie.

They both look up at wesker, the tyrant obviously interrupting them. Simmons puts down his donut, while William places down the paper work he has in his hands. It's not like Wesker to enter the room like he did.

"Wesker." William calls the other blonde man's name. "What is wrong?"

"It was successful."

At those words Simmons stands up, almost knocking his coffee off the table, as William's jaw drops.

"Which candidate!? Where is she? How? We need to run some test!" William almost yelps with joy.

Simmons frowns at Williams. Though they talk, and such, Simmons was never the type to associate to deeply with Williams. He is smart, Simmons has to admit that but he feels he does a better job and is way more productive. But according to Wesker, after he brought up his concern over how productive William is, Wesker reassured Simmons that the blonde man is needed. Though Simmons believes Wesker only said that because the G-virus runs through his veins. And having them stay at his mansion gives him more fame and money. Considering he houses the two last serving G-virus.

"He's not here." Wesker says, his voice once again taking an annoyed hint to it. His day keeps getting worse and worse.

Simmons furrows his brow. "He's not here? Am I hearing right? And you said he was successful?" He tries to piece together with a furrow of his brow.

"Did you not hear him?" Williams ask, as he sits down on his chair. "There is something we must have overlooked. What virus?" The blonde man looks up at Wesker.

Wesker takes a second. "J'avo." He can see both scientist eyes widen.

"Don't tell me that J'avo from-" Seeing Wesker nod, Simmons does not feel compel to finish his sentence as he raises his hand over his mouth. "It can't be. But how?"

William is frantically looking through his paperwork, trying to find out what they missed. "We need a sample. Where is he? You said he's not here, right? Where did you take him? To the medical room upstairs? To a bedroom? Where is he, I need a sample." Williams says a little too joyfully.

"He's gone."

William pauses. Simmons rolls his eyes, since he understood what Wesker meant when he said, _He's gone_. "What do you men?"

"The successful experiment, has ran away."

 **A/N: Hello! What a chapter! LOL. Sorry I took so long to update. But I really hope you guys are liking this! Also, a heads up. Soon there will be a poll/vote. Watch out for it. I do take what my reads vote. Don't forget to when it comes up. XD**


	10. T-Virus

***All RE characters Belong to Capcom**

 **This is going to be a ChrisxWesker and ChrisxPiers. There are a lot of themes in this fic, and I don't mean to offend anyone. Please have an open mind when reading, and enjoy. ;3** _ **( 2.T-Phobos Virus 4.G-Virus 5.C-virus 6.T-Virus Plagas 9.J'avo*Zombies*BOWS)**_

It's the smell of food being cooked that has Chris stir from his slumber. He doesn't remember falling asleep, much less ever smelling the nice sweat smell of food being prepared from his bedroom. If anything his room is far from the kitchen, almost at the outskirts of the mansion. But Chris was just glad he had a place inside the mansion to lay his head, unlike other J'avo's.

His head is pounding, as he tries to get up. He knows he needs to get up, he has no idea where he is. Where he is laying on feeling unfamiliar. It's not as soft as Wesker's bed, but not as hard as his bed. Before he can even open his eyes, Chris hears fast footsteps rush away. There is a faint sound, a thud, whatever that is running away, hitting something.

Blue brown eyes finally flutter open, his body aching as he tries to shift. Saying he feels like a truck ran him over is an understatement. Everything hurts and feels heavy. His head is dizzy, and trying to focus is taking more time than Chris can feel comfortable with. But despite all the factors against him opening his eyes, Chris is finally able to open them.

He immediately does not recognize the place he is in. It looks like an apartment, nothing special standing out. There is a tv across from him, resting on a small stand that has a few books underneath it. There is a glass cabinet next to it, propped by the corner with a few useless figurines and family pictures.

With a slight groan, Chris pushes his body until he is sitting even when his world spins for a few seconds. He has to clutch his head until he is able to keep his balance and not fall off the couch he is laying on.

It's the sound of a dull thud that has Chris look from his left to the small stand a few feet away. "The hell?" Chris mumbles under his breath when he sees a vase that has brown hair. When the brown hair vase moves Chris flinches away, now noticing that the brown vase is actually someone's head. If it weren't for her green eyes, Chris would of thought it was a moving vase.

"Hey." Chris says with a frown and a furrow of his brow, his voice coming out a little huskier than he wanted from the lack of us and water. He just hopes that doesn't make the young girl run away from him.

The girl flinches, hiding even more, making Chris grimace for scaring her. He didn't mean to come out so hostile towards the young girl. He just wants to know where he is so he can leave. The last thing he wants is to cause a young girl trouble. His brain still feels like it's all over the place, and he has no idea what to think- his memories currently fogged by a large white blanket he can't seem to clear.

"Hey, come out from back there." Chris tries a little more gently despite his voice still sounding like he swallowed a frog and is now croaking like one. The J'avo shift on the couch, the sheet over his body draping fully onto his lap as he tries to get a good look at the young girl still trying to hide from him.

"Glad to see you're awake."

The unexpected voice from behind him has Chris jump and turn around quickly, as he stumbles out of the couch and is on his feet unsteadily. Chris instantly regrets the movement, his body feeling like he got bit by a venomous snake and his limbs are now suffering from it's side effects.

Blue brown eyes land on a young man, light brown hair combed, with honey color hazel eyes. Despite the young man being handsome, Chris' heart is thundering in his chest, not expecting someone else to have been here.

"Calm down." The man urges, one hand in front of him as if trying to calm an angry animal, and the other with a bowl, in which Chris can assume it's soup from the smell of it. With the heavenly scent Chris can feel how hungry he is, his stomach growling noisily and making his cheeks flush red. If he could get rid of his organ that very second he would have, especially when he sees a small smile take the young man's plump lips- as if he knows something Chris does not. "Hungry?" He asks, while lifting the bowl up so Chris could see.

"Who are you?" Chris asks instead, not trusting the man, though his eyes does not leave the bowl.

"Piers, Piers Nivans." Hazel eyes land on the the young girl slowly standing up and moving so she's next to Piers. "And this is Rebecca, my neighbor."

Chris doesn't say anything as he watches the two. The young girl, Rebecca, has short brown hair, with green bright eyes. She's short, her features small, and young. Most of all she looks scared… of him. Because of that, Chris let's his tense muscles relax as he allows his arms to drop to his side.

Piers moves, Rebecca following his steps as he walks towards the table and places the bowl there, his eyes on Chris the entire time. Chris can see that Piers does not trust him, but that's fine, because he does not trust him either. It's better that way.

"What's your name?" Piers asks.

"Chris." Unlike Piers, Chris does not give him his last name, but that seems to be enough of an answer for Piers because he nods. But maybe that's because that's not important. Chris is waiting for the other question that always follows.

 _What virus do you carry. Hell, sometimes names aren't even asked. Just the virus alone can say everything about someone._

There is a heavy silence in the air before Piers is moving and showing Chris the table. Though Chris has a feeling only he can feel the heavy silence. Piers and Rebeca, though on edge, seem much more calmer than how he feels.

"This is for you. You must be hungry." Piers states.

"I'm fine. I have to go." Chris says instead, his eyes going around the small apartment to find an exit. To his right he sees a door that could lead him out of here.

 _But will Piers allow him to go? Does Piers know he is a J'avo. He hasn't asked him for his virus, so that means he must know. Shit. That only means the police are on their way here to take him away._

"I have to go!" Chris says once again, making his way towards the door.

But that proves harder than said when pain shoots up his stomach and chest making him double over in pain and use the couch as a means to hold his body from falling completely onto the floor. The pain he had when he stood up is nothing compared to this. His insides feels like they are burning and being twisted. And his chest feels small and tight, making it painful to breath.

"You ok?" A high pitched voice yelps, not deep enough to be Piers'.

Chris' eyes are shut tight, but from how close the voice sounds he can tell Rebecca is right next to him, and most likely Piers as well.

"You shouldn't be moving." Rebecca says in a concerned but stern voice, using her hands to try and guide Chris towards the couch so he can sit. "You need to take it easy. Those injuries are bad." She says with a small frown on her lips and a determined look in her eyes.

"Listen to Rebecca. She is a nurse, and knows what she's talking about." Piers adds, looking at the two from a few feet away once Chris sits.

Rebecca presses the back of her hand against the J'avo neck for a few seconds before she nods in approval.

Piers moves away from Chris' line of vision, as Rebecca commands him to stay still and rest. She tells him it's too early for him to be moving, and he should rest before trying to move again.

Within a few seconds Piers appears with the hot bowl of soup, Rebecca giving Piers enough space to give it to Chris when he asks her for some space.

"Thanks." Chris says when he has the bowl in his hands, the warm soup doing wonderers to his cold hands.

"Sure. No problem." Piers says. "So…" Piers pauses for a second before he continues. "C-virus." he says while outstretching his hand and giving Chris' hand a shake.

Rebecca looks up at Piers before looking back at Chris. "T-virus." She answers with a smile, the words leaving her lips easily.

Chris nods at Piers before he nods at Rebecca. He can feel both their eyes on him, expecting him to say what virus he is. But how could he say he is a J'avo? They can get in trouble for taking him in and feeding him. Especially if Wesker finds out.

If lucky enough the J'avo's master would be grateful to find their ' _property'_ well taken care of, but if not, he might get angry at whoever found their J'avo and took care of their ' _property'._ If Wesker finds out he was found by these two, he has no idea how he will react.

If he does tell Piers he is a J'avo, then Piers will no doubt call the police since he does not have the pass Wesker is supposed to give him when he goes into town without him or anyone in higher rank assigns to go with him.

Piers is looking at him intently and that reminds Chris he needs to answer. But he is torn between saying the truth or lying. The truth will lead to a bad outcome. But if he is able to lie, say he is anything but a J'avo, then he can walk out that door without being held back. They wouldn't be able to hold him back.

Chris opens his mouth to answer, but Piers cuts him off.

"It's fine if you don't want to say."

That has Chris' eyes widen as his head snaps up to look at Piers. With that knowledge being such an important factor, Chris never thought Piers would just let it go easily.

"Really?"

Piers shrugs. "Yeah." Piers looks over Chris, a small smile coming over his lips. He quickly concludes that Chris' virus is high, seeing that he has no distinguishing marks that would lead Piers to believe he is a J'avo, or Uroboros. Though by his changing eye color, Piers can only guess he is a Prototype and is trying to hide it. For what reason, Piers does not know.

Chris lowers his gaze, "Thanks." he says before he takes his first spoonful of soup. It's warm, but more than that, it taste wonderful. The J'avo does not know if it's the hunger, but he can taste all the rich flavors and ingredients in the soup. It's divine.

If Chris had some kind of self control before he started eating, it's all gone down as he inhales the food. Now that it's under his nose, he can truly feel how hungry he is.

"Someone likes your cooking." Rebecca says with a small smile.

Piers nods. "Yeah." He agrees.

Once Chris is finish, Piers hands his hand out to pick up the plate, in which Chris hands it over to him.

"How-" Chris furrows his brow before he starts again. "Where did you find me? And why did you help me?"

"I found you while I was working. At the back of the building. You were passed out, and I couldn't just leave you there." Piers explains, while making his way towards the kitchen. "I called Rebecca over to help treat your wounds. How did you get those?" Piers asks his own question this time.

Chris doesn't says anything at first, his head running a million miles an hour, but coming up with no answer. That's when he remembers. _Wesker_. The beating, and the experimentation. He vaguely remembers Jake, but his head is still light and that white fug does not seem to want to leave his head.

"I was… I was beat up." Chris settles on, not wanting to go into details about something he does not want to recall.

Piers makes a sound at the back of his throat.

* * *

Jake feels his back painfully collide with the wall behind him. His teeth clenched, his jaw aching from how hard he is biting down, but he refuses to let the person in front of him get the sick pleasure of hearing him yelp in pain. It's take more energy to prevent himself- and it might be a little stupid, but he just can't. Not now.

Blue eyes open slowly from being screwed so tightly, his eyes landing on the blonde man. _Wesker_. He's angry, of course he is. He has more feelings towards that disgusting J'avo than what he has towards him, his so- Right, he's not Wesker's son. The man said it himself.

"I won't say it again, Jake. What did you do with Chris?"

Jake shakes his head, holding on to his stubborn nature. "Nothing. I told you what I knew. Look for answers somewhere else." He can see that Wesker is angry, and maybe provoking him, not that he's really doing that, is not the right thing, but it hurts. Knowing that he's been lied to for so many years without a hint of what was true- it hurts. They are all liars, he can't trust them. No more, not after this lie.

It all makes sense now, why he never fit in, the odd one out. How can he do the same when his father's blood does not flow through his veins? He can't put this behind him, and he's not sure if he would ever be able to. This man, he thought was his father is really a monster. It hurts, and he doesn't know what to do. Not when all he wants is to scream at the top of his lungs and curl under his sheets to never face Wesker again.

Wesker growls, seeing that bashing Jake to a pulp will do little to nothing, so he decides to leave him be for now. "Leave." He says angrily.

Jake watches Wesker leave instead, slamming the door behind him. The redhead can't help but slide down and curl into himself on the floor, his breath hitched as he tries to breath, but it's difficult when he feels like there is a tight grip in his chest.

"Just let it go, Jake." The redhead says to himself, "Just let it go…" Just let Wesker win, don't… "Just let it go." Jake says under his breath, the overwhelming frustration filling his being like rising water with no room to escape. The water is rising above his neck, and he feels like he's drowning.

"Why didn't anyone tell me? Were they ever going to?" Jake lowers his head, his eyes opening, but unfocused, as he tries to piece together any hints that would have told him he was not Wesker's son. That maybe he was the one who was too stupid to not notice. The cold indifference from Wesker… maybe that's the biggest clue. Why care if he's not his blood? He knows he shouldn't feel this way, but he can't stop himself. He guesses not everything is black and white. It's unfair...

"Yeah, it all makes sense now. And I don't belong here."

 **A/N: Another Chapter! I hope this one wasn't too long a wait! hehe ^^ Don't forget to drop a review. And thanks for reading. Until next time. :3**


	11. Rebecca

***All RE characters Belong to Capcom**

 **This is going to be a ChrisxWesker and ChrisxPiers. There are a lot of themes in this fic, and I don't mean to offend anyone. Please have an open mind when reading, and enjoy. ;3** _ **( 2.T-Phobos Virus 4.G-Virus 5.C-virus 6.T-Virus Plagas 9.J'avo*Zombies*BOWS)**_

Jill's eyes are downcast, sleek sweat on her skin, as she tries to breath. She was called into Wesker's office, and she knows why. The man hasn't said anything to her, just pacing the room back and forth like an animal that is uneasy and is ready to attack. She knew this was going to happen. Sherry was called in earlier today, and though she might come out relatively ok, a pat on the hand, Jill won't be better off. Sherry won't get punished, but Jill could be punished.

"Why?"

Jill jumps in slight fright, the never ending silence startling her out of her thoughts. But she keeps her face stoic, and breath even. "Why, what sir? If you can be a little more specific." She asks the man, her voice gentle, as if she didn't do anything to upset Wesker and genuinely has no idea what Wesker could possibly be talking about.

Wesker stops walking, his face turning to face Jill, and despite the shades, the burnett knows he is glaring at her. Chills are running down her back, and for the first time in a long time Jill is scared.

"The little stunt you pulled, alongside Sherry?" Wesker elaborates. "Still don't remember? The one where Sherry comes down into MY chamber and interrupts me from my fun. Telling me a lie about my experimentation." His voice is low, but to Jill he might as well be screaming right in her ear.

Her heart is pounding in her chest, trying her best to keep herself together. Sherry said to blame it on her. That Sherry ordered her to go with her to get Chris. But Jill finds herself mute, not knowing what to say. She was never the type to blame others and not take the fault if she had it. She doesn't run from her problems, but Sherry's words ring in her ears.

 _Blame me. Say I ordered you. You were forced. He won't do anything to me. He can't. With my father being the leading scientist, he won't touch a hair on my head. Please. I don't know what he would do to you._

Jill had refused, and it was the first time she say Sherry get angry.

 _Damit Jill! This is your chance. And you'll take it!_

"Sherry-" Jill's pink lips part, her eye anywhere but on Wesker. This is going against herself, but Sherry had begged- scared that since Wesker can't touch her, all the punishment will land on her shoulders.

Jill takes a deep breath. "Sherry asked me to help her," Though Only a few words, they feel like a weight in the air. She just lied. She used Sherry.

Wesker is still eyeing her, before he raises his head slightly. "Sherry said the same thing." Wesker speaks up. "So, it is true? She was one who decided to help Chris, and you had nothing to do with it but the fact she forced you to."

"Yes." Jill answers without skipping a beat. It's partly true. She was called by Sherry, but Jill was never forced to help Chris. She had to do it. She wanted to help Chris, and would have.

* * *

 **Two Days Later:**

Adjusting to living with Piers was not hard, especially when he treats him so well and Chris had no idea why. By now he expected the an to have at least asked him what virus he is, but nothing. But maybe that is the reason he is still here, under his roof two days now.

Piers is young, and very respectful, asking if he needs anything. Piers vaguely told him about the night he found him, and that he apparently quit his job. But from the recent phone call it seems like they want him back.

He thinks Rebecca has taken a liking to him, since she spends most of her days with him, even when Piers leaves to got to work. She calls it treatment, but he thinks it's something else, he just can't put his finger on it. Though he's not sure how to feel being poked and prodded like a specimen… especially after what Wesker did to him. But unlike Wesker, Rebecca has an innocent feeling about her, and he finds himself obeying her doctorly commends despite not being a fan of doctors and hospitals.

Chris' blue eyes part from the knock by the door. Sitting up slowly, his eyes instantly land on the digital clock by the kitchen. With his bedroom in the living room, and his bed the couch, he has full view of the kitchen, and when he reads the clock it's easy to see it's afternoon.

He overslept, again…

It's the continuing knock that has Chris stand up from his bed, stretching his limbs gently as to not agitate his still recovering muscles. He has no idea what Wesker injected into his system, but whatever it was really took a toll on him. He could barely move yesterday, today a little better, but not by much.

Chris shuffles, using the walls as a means to steady himself, his legs and body still feeling too weak to support his exhausted body.

"Chris?" A soft voice calls from the other side of the door, before she resumes her knocking. "It's me, Rebecca, open up."

"Yeah, I'm coming." He says, though not as loudly as her's. He tries to quicken his steps, but that's almost impossible, but he reaches the door eventually. When he opens it, he has to look down and his eyes land on a beaming smiling Rebecca. Hair hair is down, the green bandana she normally has on her head now loosely around her neck. She has something in a paperback, in which she is holding with both her arms.

"Hi-ya!" She chirps, before she side steps Chris and enters Piers' apartment as if it is her house. Though Chris has no idea what type of relationship she and Piers had before he got it, so he has no say when she enters Piers' house.

"How are you feeling?" She asks while placing down the bag and looking over at Chris, who is still standing by the door.

Closing the door, Chris shrugs. "Alive, I guess." Answers before he's slowly making his way back to the couch. Rebecca, noticing the discomfort in Chris' walk and face, quickly rushes towards him and tries to help him walk towards, but with their height difference she's barely doing much. Yet Chris can't find it in himself to tell her, so he just nods in gratitude before he's sitting down on the couch.

"Thank."

"Nurse Chambers on duty." She says with a small smile. "So, I want to run some more blood work, if you don't mind. You look better." She adds, as she makes her way towards the paper bag. Rumbling inside it, she tilts her head, concentrating to hard, in Chris' opinion, for whatever she is looking for.

"Here it is." She pulls out a syringe, the sight making Chis cringe. She turns around to face Chris. "Promise this will be the last one, ok?"

Walking over towards Chris, she takes a seat next to him, grabbing his arm and bringing it closer to her. Dabbing the area with an antiseptic she pulls the tip of the needle with her teeth and gently inserts it into Chris' arm, drawing blood from the man.

Once in the vile, she brings it up so she can get a look at it. Without hesitation, she presses the vile against her lips and tips her head back, downing the vile's content in one go.

Chris has never seen anyone do that, and the first time she did it, he almost smacked the vile out her hands, but Rebecca proved a little more agile and was able to catch it before it fell and spilled its content on the floor. She had turned and glared at Chris before she explained herself.

Rebecca didn't choose to be a nurse, but her abilities and under her parents persistence, she became one. Rebecca doesn't, can't get sick, her body being able to analyze the condition of anyone by just drinking their blood, and if there is a cure she is able to put it together almost in a trance like state.

Rebecca nods her head, closing her eyes before she opens them again. "You'll be up and around before you know it." She says with a nod, a small smile taking her thin lips.

"So no weird medicine?" Chris finds himself asking. The green substance Rebecca brew for him still leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. Just the thought makes hims want to cringe. Though he has to give it to the girl, a few minutes was all it took for him to start feeling better. As if what she made was for him and what was wrong with his body.

Rebecca shakes her head with a small giggle escaping her lips. "No, silly." She says in a teasing smirk, knowing Chris is referring to the medicine she gave him, or more, forced to drink with the help of Piers, who held Chris down for her. "Oh wait." She runs her tongue across her teeth, as if tasting the blood there, before her eyes light up and she hops on the couch and looks at Chris. "You might need a little more of that medicine."

"No way!" Chris counters, but he catches the playful smirk on her lips, and that has Chris reach over and ruffle her brown hair, their height difference allowing him the opportunity.

"Hey!" She leans back on her chair, trying to swap Chris hand from her head. She's about smack Chris' hand from her head, but he quickly retracts his arm. It takes Rebecca a second for her to notice that the front door is opening, and Piers is stepping in, grocery bags on his hands.

"Hey." Piers greets, closing the door with his foot. "What are you two doing?" He asks, his brow rising a few inches as he watches the two staring at him with owl eyes, and looking like that we're doing something wrong. "Should I be concerned for my couch?" Piers asks, dropping the house keys on the table before he's headed to the kitchen.

Rebecca glances at Chris, than at Piers, "Of course not."

"I bought some salsa for the lasagna you wanted yesterday, Rebecca." Piers calls from the kitchen.

"Really? Thanks." Rebecca answers before she looks at Chris, her voice lowering, and her expression turning serious. Chris doesn't say anything to her, but he ready to jump from the coach if he needs to. The girl is unpredictable

"You… you're a J'avo." The words rolls of her tongue, yet there is ridgeness to her body. Chris' eyes widen, and his muscles tense but she still continues to talk. "Is that why you refuse to tell us what virus is in your veins?" She doesn't actually ask, her words a statement.

Chris' jaw tenses, not sure what to say. Should he even answer? He can just leave and not look back. Rebecca said he's fine, so he doesn't need her anymore. But her large captivating gaze has him look away, but yet he answers her despite himself.

"Yeah."

"You look dif-"

"Yeah, I know." Chris cuts her off. He doesn't need to hear that from her. Chris' has had just enough of it. He doesn't look like a j'avo… he knows.

Rebecca looks at Chris for a few minutes, her lips pressed in a tight line. "Where are you from?" She can't help but ask Chris, her large green eyes locked with his blue ones.

His mind instantly goes to Wesker. That's where he belongs. But can he go back? After what Wesker did to him? Wesker beat him, and drugged him with something that should have killed him, but yet, he's alive, and with Piers and Rebecca.

"I…" Chris shakes his head, Rebecca seeing the pain there, decides to let the subject drop as she reaches over and wraps her thin fingers around Chris hand.

"It's ok. You don't have to answer me." She says softly. "Are you going to tell Piers?" She asks.

Chris takes a few seconds to answer, "If he asks me." After all Piers only asked him once, but if the young C-virus asks again, then, he will confess it to him. And if he gets kicked out, then so be it. "Are you going to tell him?" Chris finds himself asking Rebecca the question now.

The young brunette girl shakes her head. "No. I don't think it's my place to say. Not my business. If Piers wants to know, then he'll ask you. And if you want to tell, then you will do it. That's how I see it."

"Is the reason you feel that way because you peek into people's lives one too many times?" Chris asks with a tilt of his head.

Rebecca's face lights up a bright red, one of her hands going over her mouth in clear embarrassment.

Noticing Rebecca's reaction, Chris tries to make things better. "I didn't mean it like that. I was talking about your abliti-"

This time it's Rebecca who cuts Chris off. "I know what you mean." She says with a small sigh. "Even if all I want to do is diagnose my patient, I get everything along with it. Blood type, virus, Name… virus." She adds her eyes locking with Chris. "Everything."

Green eyes part from Chris as they glance in the kitchen, where Piers is. Seeing that he is occupied cooking, she looks back at Chris. "There is something else you need to know." She says in a whispered hush tone.

Chris looks at Rebecca, curiosity dancing behind his blue eyes. "What?"

"Chris… your pregnant."

* * *

 **Sorry for the late updates. classes lol**


	12. Piers And Chris

***All RE characters Belong to Capcom**

 **This is going to be a ChrisxWesker and ChrisxPiers. There are a lot of themes in this fic, and I don't mean to offend anyone. Please have an open mind when reading, and enjoy. ;3** _ **( 2.T-Phobos Virus 4.G-Virus 5.C-virus 6.T-Virus Plagas 9.J'avo*Zombies*BOWS)**_

"Hey, what's got you so down these days?"

Unfocused blue eyes move from the nothingness he was staring at, as they land on Piers. The man with two bowls in his hands, and a small smile on his lips. He looks worried, the way his eyebrows furrow slightly and his lips are pressed in a tin line tells Chris this. Despite this, Chris can tell Piers just wants to make him feel better.

"How long have you been home?" Chris asks, his eyes going to the clock on the wall and noting Piers was home for about fifteen minutes. He's really out of it, Chris thinks with a furrow of his brow.

The young brunette still answers despite the look of understanding that comes over Chris' facial features. Piers hands the bowl to Chris, the J'avo seeing it has ice cream. "Not long. But I can see you're heads elsewhere. What's the matter?" Piers asks, plopping down next to Chris, his own bowl of ice cream in his hands as he regards Chris with a questioning look.

Chris shakes his head. "It's nothing. Just thinking." He adds, before he looks at the ice cream. "Thanks."

"I didn't do anything." Piers says with a small smile, his eyes catching Chris'.

Chris' cheeks immediately flushes, as he turns his head away. "For the ice cream," he says, feeling compelled to explain himself. Why is he reacting this way towards Piers? There is something about the younger man that draws him close, but Chris is scared to know what it means, and more so, what that can lead to. But more than that, Wesker. A part of Chris feels he shouldn't, because then Wesker… he'll be betraying the man. But, he left him for dead, why hold anything for the man that almost killed him.

The unexpected cool touch to his nose has the man jump in slight fright, blue eyes once again catching Piers'. It's then he notices that Piers smudge a little ice cream on his nose, the mischievous smile telling Chris everything.

"Got something on your nose there." Piers says with a small laugh, ice cream in his mouth.

Chris can't help but laugh as well. "Really now?"

"Yeah."

Chris dips his finger into his ice cream, his eyes once again going to Piers. He can see hazel eyes light up with understanding when he sees the ice cream on Chris' finger, and where it's headed.

"No!" He says, pushing his body back, but with one hand occupied with the bowl, he ends up awkwardly laying on his back, as Chris takes advantage of Piers' helpless 'turtle on his back' position.

"Yes!" Chris quickly counters, reaching over to smear ice cream on his nose. But Piers is persistent as he moves his head left and right, trying his best not to get some on his nose.

Swiftly Chris moves his hand over Piers, the younger man laughing as Chris smears the ice cream on his nose. There is a silence, both of them breathing deeply because of their laughter, looking into each other's eyes.

Piers' cheeks flush red, contracting deeply with his pale skin, the the ice cream still on his nose, hazel eyes on blue. "Rebecca-" Seeing Chris furrow his brow, he continues quickly. "You've been spending a lot of time with her." he comments, shifting slightly under Chris. Piers isn't if Chris notices what he's doing to him.

"I thought she came to your house on a daily bases." Chris says with a small smile. "I guess not."

Piers shakes his head. "She's visits, but not this much… maybe she has a crush on someone." Piers says in a teasing tone, but with something underneath that Chris can't seem to catch.

"Really doubt it."

"Why." Piers shifts so he's now on his elbows, and with Chris not moving, their faces are near each other and that has Piers' cheek flush once again. "You're…-" Stunning, handsome, a hunk? Piers isn't sure which word to use, but they are all true. A perfect _prototype_.

Blue eyes shift away from Piers, not knowing what Piers was going to say. "You're…" He echos, not sure where Piers was going with his words and wanting the man to finish his sentence.

"Handsome." Piers chooses instead, a soft smile taking his pink plump lips.

Chris looks at Piers, his lips parting slightly, before they curve into a smile. "Yeah right." He says, as he backs away. But before he can get far, he feels a hand wrap around the back of his neck and pulls forward and the next thing he knows Piers is kissing him.

Piers' lips are as soft as he imagined them to be. _Yes, he's imagined them on his lips- with those lips who wouldn't?_

The kiss starts off slow, almost in a rhythm, savouring each other for the first time. Hands start to wonder, the clothes on their skin already seeming like a barrier.

He's not like Wesker. The man is demanding, growling each time Chris so much tries to take any form of dominance, but this is different. They are both equally clashing, feeding off the other. If he gives, Piers gives and if he backs off, Piers does the same. He doesn't even know who's leading, it just works.

When Piers tries to pull Chris' shirt off, that's when everything halts in Chris mind, his body, his thoughts, everything stands still, and if he were aware of everything, even his breathing stopped.

 _Wesker…_

His first and only. He gave all his love to him. Dreamed of being able to be something more than the nights Wesker calls him in. And maybe it was working, because there was a time he was ok with it. He didn't mind. Wesker is _perfect_ , a prototype and the man he wanted to stay with.

But things changed suddenly, and he lost his dreams in this disaster.

The sudden halt did not go unnoticed by Piers. Worried hazel eyes look at Chris, his eyes asking if he is ok. Chris smiles, a part of him happy Piers did not ask, because right now, he's not sure what to answer him.

It's unexpected and if Chris knew Piers was going to move, he would have held him.

The younger man rolls on his side, effectively throwing Chris off balance and making him land awkwardly on his butt. "Piers?" Chris calls as he sees the C-virus head towards his room, enter and close the door behind him.

"Piers?" Chris calls again, getting up and following the young man. "Piers?" Standing by the door, he knocks with the back of his knuckles. "Hey? You ok?"

There is no sound from the other side of the door. Chris once again knocks on the door, hoping he didn't do anything to upset him. _What is he thinking? Of course he hurt Piers. The younger man was bold enough to try and make the first move, and all he can think about it Wesker. He practically rejected the young man._

"Want to teach me how to cook?" Chris asks, trying to hear anything from the other side of the door. The J'avo thought that would work. Piers has been trying to teach him since the moment he woke in his apartment. The man seeming to like to cook, and being really good at it too.

Chris sighs, deciding to allow Piers his time when the door opens and hits him on the forehead.

"Ouch!" Chris yelps, reeling his head back and his hand flying to the throbbing pain there.

Piers' eyes widen when he sees what happened, and the dull thud telling him he hit Chris pretty hard. "Shit, you ok?" Piers asks, reaching out towards Chris instinctively, fingers touching the hand Chris has over his forehead.

"Yeah." Chris says while lowering his hand and allowing Piers to look at his head.

"It's not bad." Piers reassures, his hands threading through Chris' silky hair.

Chris pulls back a part of him feeling like Piers should not be touching his hair, even though Chris knows he should not feel that way.

Piers doesn't seem to pick up it this time, as he practically skips towards the kitchen, only glancing once to make sure Chris is following him. And when he sees the other follow, a small smile takes his lips.

"Let's cook!"

/

It wasn't hard. Piers didn't make it hard. The man is handsome, and dare he say it, sexy. Little by little Chris finds himself drawn to him and he can't help it.

One night. After a few weeks, Chris can't remember how many, they seem to blend together these days, it happened. He didn't care when it did. One second Piers is sitting next to him, talking about his shitty day at work, and the next… they were on each other. Wesker didn't matter at that time, he didn't even cross his mind. How could he think about Wesker when Piers was with him? It happened too quickly for his mind to processes they they were ripping each others clothes off, rough, full of passion.

Piers' body is humming with pleasure, soft moans escaping his lips as they work their way around the bronze skin over him. The C-virus hand move over Chris' body, feeling every tip and curve of that man.

"Are you sure about this?"

It was all going good until Piers' words broke that internal barrier Chris created with himself. And for the second time, Chris can't, the feelings for Wesker too much.

/

It's the continuous crying from Sherry that has Jake step into her room slowly. The young blonde girl has her back facing him, shoulders shaking as broken sobs are heard. Jake knew she was close to the J'avo, but he never thought she would be this devastated.

"Sherry…" Jake calls the girl, seeing her freeze once she hears his voice. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Jake." Her voice far from gentle, but the opposite, it sounds hollow and cold. The young prototype can guess why.

"Sherry, it's obvious you are not fi-" He can't finish what he is saying before Sherry is cutting him off, her voice high and full of sorrowful emotions.

Without turning around the blonde girl interrupts Jake. "I said I'm fine. Leave… please."

Realising that though Sherry is angry at him, Jake knows she's hurting over that J'avais lost even more. "Sherry." Jake does not turn away, but goes towards the T-virus. Gently he places his hand on her shoulder.

She reacts as he expected, she swings back her arm and shrugs her shoulder, not wanting Jake to touch her, but the tall redhead does not move, stubborn as always.

Instead he kneels on one knee and wraps his arms around her. That has Sherry stiffen, her broken sobs muffled by the hand over her pink lips.

There is slight protest from the young girl, her nails digging painfully into Jake's arm, but the redhead knows that the pain isn't as great as the one Sherry is feeling.

A lump forms in Sherry's throat as she tries to speak, tears clouds her vision, and she buries herself in Jake.

"I failed him… I… The one time I could have done something for someone I cared about- How…" Sherry feels when Jake tightens his hold around her, and that only makes Sherry want to cry louder and harder, but she holds herself together, her nails still digging into Jake. "There's so much Jake… So much you don't know about J'avos'… they are smart, caring, nice _people."_

The young prototype can't help but furrow his brow, not sure if what he is hearing is true.

"I can't Jake." Sherry almost scream, tears blinding her, small body leaning all of it's weight on Jake. "He's gone, and it hurts so much. It hurts…" She says in a defeating agony.

Jake squeezes Sherry tightly not being able to take how hurt Sherry is. His lips almost brushes her ear as he whispers. "Chris is alive."

/

Just outside of Sherry's room _he_ smirks, playing with his golden ring before he steps away. That's all he needed to hear.

 **AN: Thanks for the review and support. Hope this chapter was enjoyable!**


	13. BOW

***All RE characters Belong to Capcom**

 **This is going to be a ChrisxWesker and ChrisxPiers. There are a lot of themes in this fic, and I don't mean to offend anyone. Please have an open mind when reading, and enjoy. ;3** _ **( 2.T-Phobos Virus 4.G-Virus 5.C-virus 6.T-Virus Plagas 9.J'avo*Zombies*BOWS)**_

A low _tap_ of shoes is heard as Simmons makes his way down to the cellar, a place built under the underground lab. It's where the experiments are held and more than that, it's where their creations and pets live.

With a small smirk on his lips, Simmons opens the door, his brown eyes taking in the spacious room. There are million of cells underneath, rows and rows of them. Some with zombies while others with BOWs, large and small, each with its own characteristic. To the back the experiments are held.

Simmon makes his way quickly to cell 41, standing straight and arms behind his back in front of the large creature.

"Popokarimu." Simmons calls with a smile. "I have a job for you. One I'm sure you will enjoy… A meal."

Slowly, from the shadow a large BOW crawls out, it's eyes in slits, it's head low, mouth open with saliva dripping from between its large teeth, clearly wanting to know who it will be sent to kill and eat. The large BOW looks like a bat, it's large wings currently tucked by it's side, and it's tail dragging on the floor and ears large and always in alert.

Simmon grabs hold of the cell handle and pulls it open. The large BOW slowly steps out, stretching its body before it looks down at Simmons almost asking for the man to give him orders. Saliva slowly drops as it leans it's head closer to the man, the top of it's large head brushing against Simmons left hand.

"Take a sniff." Simmons orders, raising his left hand, a piece of article of clothing between his fingers. "Find him, and kill him." Simmons pauses, before he continues. "And don't allow anyone to see you."

With those words, Popokarimu lifts it's head, it's mouth opening and if Simmons didn't know better it looks like it's smiling. "Eat." orders Simmons before he walks over and presses a large green button.

Instantly a large door open, a tunnel that leads right outside. "When you've kill him, return and I will be very proud of you." Simmons tells the large BOW, before the beast is on the move. Its long body dragging behind itself, and its tail high in the air.

/

"Your majesty."

A young girl with red hair and fair skin turns around, light blue eyes landing on a husky large man with a beard. "Barry, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Claire."

Barry smiles sheepishly. "Sorry." Living so long with a royal family has trained Barry to talk and act accordingly to the royal Redfield. He's not used to Claire's 'new' way to govern things. Unlike her parents before her, she is much more laid back, and does not seem to take her royal statues as priceless as others see it.

Barry makes his way over to Claire, the young girl sitting by the dining table. "Where is your fiance-" at Claire's glare, Barry halts his tongue. "Where is Steve? He will be late for dinner."

Claire rolls her eyes, reaching out for a large piece of chicken leg. "I don't care. He can drown for all I care." She says with a puff of her cheeks, referring to the fact Steve loves to swim in their large pool.

Barry let's out a healthy laugh, having to hold his stomach in the processes. This is nothing new to him. Claire and Steve argue like an old married couple, and they are not even married or old.

Though Barry can't tell if Claire genuinely does not like Steve or is only being rebellious. The girl is a hard puzzle to solve. He just hopes his two young girl's do not grow up with that much complexity.

"Digging in without me I see?" A high pitched voice is heard, before a redhead enters the dining room, his hair wet and pressed against his forehead.

"Oh, good he's alive." Claire says with an annoyed huff as she neglect her food in order to slush on her chair and cross her arms over her chest. She puffs out her cheeks once again before she speaks up. Hurry up and sit before I order your food away."

That has Steve chuckle. "Yes, my queen." He takes a seat next to her. But Claire is quick to push her chair a few inches away from Steve, as if showing she does not want to sit next to him.

Steve glances at her for a second, before he pushes his chair closer to Claire. That has the redhead look up at Steve, and her eyebrows furrow. With a huff, she is about to push her chair again, but her chair won't move.

With a few more failed struggles, Claire frustrated looks back to her opposite side to see what is causing her chair from not moving and that's when she sees Barry's foot. It is pressed against the foot of her chair, effectively stopping it from moving away from Steve. Before she can reprimand Barry, Steve is stalking again.

"This is the best food. I just can' get enough of this." He says joyfully, grabbing the chicken with his hands and taking a big bite from it. With his mouth full of grease he look at Claire. "You should have some. It taste really good."

"Disgusting pig." Claire mumbles before her blue eyes return to her plate.

"Are you mad at me, sweetheart?"

Claire glares at Steve. "What have I told you about calling me that? I would prefer to hear that word directed at me from a rodent than from your mouth!" Claire says, sounding highly offended. "I've lost my appetite." Claire says while throwing her hands in the air and dropping her napkin.

"Claire-" Barry tries to intervene, but the redhead is already moving. "Don't do this."

Steve shakes his head. "Let her be." He says under his breath, watching as the T-phobos walks away and disappears through the large double doors.

"I'm so sorry about her…" Barry states looking from where Claire disappeared back to Steve. "You know ever since her parents died she's changed so much."

The redhead nods, already knowing. It's the constant excuse Barry gives him. Though it seems as if Claire hates him more and more. "And the fact that she can't find her 'brother.'

Barry doesn't immediately answer Steve, knowing this is also a sensitive topic for Claire. It was one of the last infomation Claire received before her father passed away. She did not know about him. Claire has been trying to find him ever since. "Yes." Barry admits. I'm sorry."

Steve laughs. "It's not your fault.

"Yes, Veronica Virus." Barry answers Steve with a bow. With that, Barry leaves to find Claire.

Steve stays sitting, his eyes on the food in front of him. "How can I make you smile like you used to?" Steve mumbles. "To win your love again?" There is a pause as Steve sits up. "That's it! How can I have been so blinded? Her brother. If I shall bring him…" Steve laughs. "She will surely love me."

/

The cold wind blows, rustling the curtains. This has Piers shift in his sleep, hazel eyes opening slightly to be able to pull the sheets closer to his body. But to his surprise, he can't.

"What-" Piers groggily says, and that's when he sees Chris laying next to him. And like that the night before comes flooding back. How did cooking turn into hot steaming sex? One second he's helping Chris cut some tomatoes, his chest firmly pressed against Chris'. And the next Piers is in Chris' arms as they stubble across the living room towards his bed, anything that gets in the way tumbled to the side, zs they kiss each other.

Yes. He remembers those thin lips. Made to fool anyone as he was more than satisfied by them.

It's the shuffle next to him that has Piers notice that at some point during the night, Chris had wrapped himself in the sheets. His back is facing Piers, his tan skin exposed to Piers down until his bony shoulder blades. He's tempted to run his hand against that sun kissed skin, and run his fingers through his silky hair, but Piers refrains from doing so.

Deciding to leave Chris sleep a few more minutes, the young C-virus steps out of bed, the cold floor making him wince for a second before he is able to fully stand on it. "Damn, that's cold." he says under his breath before he makes his way towards the bathroom.

It takes Piers no time to enter the shower, and start to wash his body and hair. "It didn't take much." Piers muses to himself as his mind keeps returning to the night before. "How long? A month? A little more?" Piers shakes his head, water beads dripping off his hair, referring to the length of time Chris has been staying with him.

The shuffling sound right outside his shower has Piers halt. "Chris?" He calls from inside the shower, hazel eyes moving towards the shadow on the other side of the shower curtains.

"Yeah?"

At the sound of Chris' answer, Piers continues. "Morning… Want to step in and take a shower?" he asks, his eyes still on the shadow on the other side of the curtains.

"Maybe later. Woke up feeling a little on the bad side." Chris' voice from the other side admits. "Gonna lay down for a few more minutes."

Piers nods. "What's wrong? Headache?" Piers guesses, reaching over and turning off the water. Piers can now hear that Chris is using his sink, the man watching his face.

"A bit nauseous." Chris answers. "I'll be fine." He adds, before the running water stops as well, and he is exiting the bathroom.

"Want me to make something light for you to eat?" Piers asks, his voice going a little louder so Chris could hear him. Piers opens the shower curtains and steps out, grabbing the towel. Though before he can dry himself, Piers miscalculated where Chris had gone, the man having just stepped right by the door, and thus allowing him to see Piers step out of the shower, and the C-virus finds his cheeks growing red despite the night before as Chris' blue eyes look at him from top to bottom.

"Um-" Piers stutters, finally snapping back, and that also seeming to do the same for Chris, as his eyes finally pull away from his body and meet Piers' hazel eyes. "Oatmeal sounds good?" Piers tries to ask as casually as possible, cursing himself that Chris had the modesty to slip on a pants.

A small smile takes over Chris' thin lips, a smile that makes Piers' inside turn, and his cheeks flare even more. "Yeah, sure." He answers, "And thanks."

"No problem." the C-virus says, his answer seeming too fast for his own liking. But Chris does not notice, as he slides under the bedsheets, ready to take that short nap he said he would.

"I'll be right back."

/

When Piers returns with the promised oatmeal, his ears picks up on gagging kind of noises. "Chris?" Piers asks, pushing open his ajar door.

Hazel eyes scans the room, and he immediately notices that Chris is not in bed. The door for the bathroom is thrown wide open, not how Piers left it when he stepped out. "Chris?" He calls again, and when he gets nearer to the bathroom the noise only gets louder.

Seated in front of toilet, hunched over it, is Chris. The man heaving and retching as he throws up.

"Are you ok?" It's a stupid question, but the C-virus still felt compelled to ask it regardless. Piers could kick himself. Of course he's not ok. The man is throwing up over the damn toilet.

Hurriedly placing down the bowl on the nightstand, Piers makes his way towards Chris and kneels next to him. Placing his hand on his back, he rubs it, hoping it is a soothing gesture for Chris.

In a matter of a few minutes, Chris is leaning against Piers, looking pale, and exhausted, but at least not throwing up. Piers waste no time in supporting him, hazel eyes taking in Chris damp hair and deep breathing. "Better?"

Chris reply with a nod, and when Piers asks if he wants to head to bed, Chris can't help but nod once again.

"Ok, I've got you." Piers reassures, helping Chris stand up and guide him towards the bed. "I'll call Rebecca. She'll easily find out what's wrong and give you something to cure that- what you have." He adds awkwardly, as he helps Chris lay down.

Grabbing the sheets, he waits for Chris to lay down fully for him to cover his body.

"I'll be right back." Piers says with a smile he hopes looks genuine.

It's fast, unexpected and large. One second he is looking at Chris, and the next there is debri and smoke flying through the place. Hazel eyes widen as the smoke slowly clears.

"A BOW?" Piers says lowly, the large thing on their roof. His thoughts then go to Chris, hazel eyes going to the man.

To Piers' relief Chris is fine, only a few debri on him, and the thick smoke making him cough slightly. Chris waste no time getting up from bed, though his movement is slow and pained.

"What the hell is that?" Chris asks, his blue eyes on the large BOW. It broke right through it as if his roof were nothing more than paper.

The thing doesn't move at first, it's mouth open, and it's nose moving as if sniffing the air. It tilts its head ot the side, saliva forming on it's open mouth as it slowly drips to the floor.

With a spread of it's wings, the large beast lets out a cry, loud enough to make both Chris and Piers hold their ears and screw their eyes shut.

In a matter of a seconds the large BOW is moving towards the two…

 **A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and comments!**


	14. ACE

***All RE characters Belong to Capcom**

 **This is going to be a ChrisxWesker and ChrisxPiers. There are a lot of themes in this fic, and I don't mean to offend anyone. Please have an open mind when reading, and enjoy. ;3** _ **( 2.T-Phobos Virus 4.G-Virus 5.C-virus 6.T-Virus Plagas 9.J'avo*Zombies*BOWS)**_

The huge beast opens its large mouth, showing its teeth as it lets out a loud roar, the unshattered windows cracking because of the sheer volume. The remaining rubble around the house tumbles from the loud noise. With fast movements, the large BOW starts carling quickly into the Piers' house, its target Chris.

"Watch Out!" Piers cries, jumping and pushing Chris to the floor, both their bodies colliding onto the ground. Piers instinctively covers Chris, the other man still, not expecting Piers to have knocked him to the ground.

Blue eyes lock with hazel, and despite the danger over them, Chris finds himself trapped in does hazel orbs. But before he could do anything, Piers is moving. Though younger, Piers always seems to have a clearer mind than Chris and a more focused one too. The younger man is yanking Chris onto his feet, knowing they need to move.

"Come on!"

Piers orders, grabbing Chris by the arm and pulling him to his feet. Without missing a beat, Piers starts to pull Chris towards the door, analyzing eyes looking for the large BOW. Piers is surprise it is able to hide, considering it's lard size. It's Chris' voice that has Piers take his eyes off his surroundings to be able to look at the man trailing behind him.

"For a BOW that big, it sure knows how to hide."

Piers could not agree more. Pushing open the door, Piers stumbles out of his apartment. His head is running a million miles an hour. One, they can use the large apartment as a hiding place. The BOW is big and will have trouble moving about the place. The other part of his brain says, that they need to move. That would only risk the people in the apartment and further destroying the building. The BOW is large and reckless and Piers does not want to place innocent people lives in danger. But whatever that thing wants, it's obviously 's large eyes had zoomed in on the blue eyed man, and once it had it's target it did not hesitate to attack.

To Piers' relief, he does not have to make a decision, Chris makes one for them. His voice is loud, and a bit husky do to the running, yet Piers can hear him perfectly.

"We need to get away from here. That thing will come back. And if it starts blindly attacking the place, a lot of people will get hurt, or worse..."

"Yeah!" Piers agrees, his voice just as loud as Chris' and just as husky. "We can't let anyone get hurt."

Chris and Piers decide to take the back stairs, rushing down them two at a time. But before they could get out, they bump into a familiar young face.

"Rebecca!" Piers yelps, stopping on time because of how alert he is to his surroundings. But Chris doesn't, and ends up bumping into Piers.

"Ough!"

Piers breaths out when Chris collides with his back. Piers gives Chris a quick glare before he looks at Rebecca. The girl is wide eyed, apparently surprised to see them taking the back stairs and running down them like the building is on fire. Before Piers could warn Rebecca, the young girl's eyes shift to Chris, and a small frown formed on her lips.

"Chris!" Her voice is accusing, and angry, as she tilts her head as if Chris should know why she is mad at him for running down stairs.

"Rebecca, we can't right now. We have to-" Before Piers can finish his sentence their a tapping kind of sound that has him bite his tongue.

The lights flicker a few times, becoming dim as the tapping sound gets closer. Hazel eyes look behind him, but he notices that the noise is not coming from behind him but… from above. It takes Piers a second to notice that the tapping is actually nails as they make contact with the metal stairs.

Looking into Chris' confused eyes, Piers nods his head. "We have to go."

Piers grabs Chris' hand and pulls him, while Chris grabs Rebecca's and drags her as well. Chris won't leave Rebecca in the staircase with that BOW coming down it. The thing might be after him, but there is no doubt it will kill anything that gets in the way.

"Why are we running? What was that noise?" Rebecca asks, almost tripping behind of Chris, her much shorter legs not helping her keep up to Chris, unlike the J'avo who's legs are longer than both Rebecca's and Piers. Moments like these Rebecca wishes she was tall.

The tapping sound grows louder and quicker, as if the BOW knows where they are.

"Just move!" Piers commands, deciding to fill in the details later. There won't be a later if they don't continue to move. Rebecca seems to kill her curiosity, at least for the moment, because she doesn't ask anymore questions and just continues to run, or more, be dragged by Chris.

But the loud sound is hard to ignore when it sounds so close.

Rebecca makes the mistake of looking over her shoulder, and blue eyes open wide. "What is that?!" She scearms, watching as the huge BOW closes the distance between them quickly. It crawls down the stairs like a speeding bullet, it's wings tucked in as it's large arms carries it.

But none of the two answer as they approach the door, their minds too occupied on running away than to answer the girl.

They make it to the back door as the large BOW burst through as well, making Chris, Rebecca and Piers fly and land on the floor and roll until they halt, rubble flying every which way.

"Ugh!" Chris groans as he lands less than gracefully on the floor. Blue eyes open quickly as they scan for Rebecca and Piers. Piers is just a few feet away, already pushing his body onto it's knees. His eyes then look for Sherry. She is almost right next to him, still trying to get herself together. Then his mind goes to the bigger problem. The BOW.

"Where is it?

Piers says while looking around himself.

As if to make itself known, the large beast quickly swoops down from the sky with it's claws drown, and with one fluent motion wraps them around Chris before pulling into the sky, flying into the sky again.

Its fast, too fast for anyone to react on time.

"Chris!" Rebecca yells as she pushes herself onto her feet, large eyes on the large best making it's way to wherever it wants to carry Chris. "Piers! Chris is being taken away!" She yells in frustration. She can't do anything but watch as that BOW leaves with her friend. "Chris!"

"No, it's not."

The unexpected words as Rebecca look at Piers. He has a serious determine look on his face, but Rebecca has no idea what he plans to do. Track it down? Not likely, the beast will out track them quickly, and there is no way they can get Chris down from the skies.

As if to prove Rebecca wrong, the young girl watches as Piers' arm slowly transforms into a hideous limb with electric pulse curing through his arm. "P-Piers?" She asks, her eyes then meeting the C-virus own.

"I'm not letting it go with Chris."

"But the fall might kill him! Or worse you might hit him!" She yelps in worry.

"Then I'll wait until he is over a house." Rebecca shakes her head. "You can hit him instead!"

"I won't miss, Rebecca."

Piers' voice is determine, hazel eyes locked on his target. It leaves Rebecca speechless, but a part of her believes Piers. "Ok." She relents after a few seconds of silence. _More is riding on this than Piers can imagine,_ Rebecca thinks. Chris can't get hurt. There is more riding on this… And the fact that the BOW is so high, he might still hit Chris, but more than that, even if the fall doesn't kill Chris, it might kill the baby.

"Piers…" Rebecca says while biting her bottom lip, her eyes glued on the flying BOW with Chris.

Slowly, Rebecca picks up the sound electricity being charged, and she can feel goosebumps roll down her skin. "You can't miss Piers." Rebecca says again.

"I won't hurt Chris." Piers says, hazel eyes locked on the BOW. Without missing a beat, Piers releases his charge the electricity flying across the sky at the flying BOW. Rebecca lets out a small yelp, the charge much stronger than she expected it to be as she flinches away and brings up her arms.

Piers' aim is far better than Rebecca has ever seen. Not only did it hit the BOW, it hit one of it's moving wings. And to her relief the large BOW let's out a pained cry as it tries to keep itself on the sky, but it's too much, and falls out of the sky onto it's back. Though they wanted the large beast to release Chris, the BOW taking the fall is a much better alternative.

"Let's go. I don't know how long that shock will last and keep it immobile." Piers says, his arm changing back into it's human one, though now it has scars running up his arm, and parts of it looking like burn marks.

"Right!" Rebecca answers quickly, following right behind Piers as to where the large BOW fell out of the sky.

/

With how fast they are running, it takes them no time at all to find the BOW. It's moving, but not by much. There is still electricity running through its body making it twitch and act out of its element.

"Where's Chris!?" Rebecca asks when the brunette is nowhere to be found. "Where's Chris?!" She asks a little more frantically. She needs to know if he is ok. If _they_ are ok!

Hazel eyes look around to, not being able to give Rebecca an answer. Chris should be here. He should be ok. That's when his analyzing eyes catches it. The BOW is not only walking awkwardly because of the electricity but it's limbs are twisted, as if someone or something forcefully bent them.

"He's alive." Piers reassures while moving closer to the BOW, his eyes trying to catch sight of Chris, but still nothing.

"Piers?!" Rebecca's voice comes out low but worried, her lips presse into a thin line as she watches Piers get closer to the BOW. Her heart is pounding loudly in her eyes, and her eyes are glued on the young C-virus. That thing can attack any moment now, and Piers is just casually getting closer to it. She hates it. She doesn't know what to do if it does attack. _Why doesn't Piers come back?_

Rebecca yells when she hears a voice next to her, her hand swinging back and hitting something. It takes her a second to realize the voice did not sound threatening at all, in the contrary, it sounded familiar and it said her name.

Looking over her shoulder, her eyes follows her own arm until it lands on Chris' face. Rebecca doesn't even say sorry as she jumps on the older man, her thin arms squeezing him tight.

"Chris!"

"I'll take that as an apology." Chris mumbles into her hair, before his blue eyes lock with hazel.

Hearing the commotion, Piers had looked behind him, and stood still the moment he saw Chris alive and well. He allowed a breath he did not know he was holding escape his lips, and his heart felt like it was finally pounding again.

Without thinking it, Piers moves in, towering over Rebecca and locks lips with Chris. They've kissed before, but this kiss feels different, Piers needed it.

 _When did he fall so deeply for then man?_

Rebecca stays still, stuck between Chris and Piers as their lips say what words cannot. Her cheeks take a light pink when their kiss last for about ten seconds, feeling like an hour for Rebecca. The moment they part, Rebecca moves out of the way.

"That was one hell of a shot, Ace." Chris calls Piers, a small smirk aimed at Piers.

Piers shakes his head, as she shoves Chris' shoulder gently, and playfully. "Don't do that again." Piers says with a laugh.

"I'll try not to." Chris responds, their eyes locked onto each other, and maybe going in for another kiss if it weren't for Rebecca's head entering their line of vision.

The girl is on her tippy toes, her arms waving over her head. "Guys! Come on, don't ignore me!" She yells with a pout. "We need to go before that thing starts to look for Chris again." Rebecca states as she turns around and starts to run the opposite direction the huge BOW was flying.

"Wait!" Chris calls, making both rebecca and Piers, who just started running stop and look back at him.

"We have to go!" Piers urges, grabbing Chris by the hand and wanting to tug him towards anywhere that is away from here, but Chris pulls his hand away from Piers, leaving the C-virus to stare at his hand for a few seconds before looking up to meet Chris' blue eyes. He's not sure he likes what he sees there.

"What's wrong?" Piers asks again, his fingers itching to grab Chris' hand and drag him away, but Chris looks like he won't move.

"I can't just drag you and Rebecca into this!"

Rebecca is next to Chris, her eyes trained on him. "Into what?"

Chris shakes his head. Telling Piers and Rebecca everything would including telling them about Wesker and he is not sure he is ready to talk about him yet… not after what happened. And that would also mean he would have to tell Piers he is a J'avo… he can't do that. Not after they kissed. At least this way, he will just part ways with Piers. He doesn't want to be a creature in Piers' eyes. After all, a J'avo is a version of the C-virus… the imperfect part of the C-virus. Failure of C-virus. Not what Piers is… a perfect C-virus.

"It doesn't matter, Chris. I don't care. I'm not leaving you. Where you go I go!"

Rebecca instantly feeds off of Piers, her face taking on a determine expression. "I'm not leaving your side either." Her eyes drift to Chris' midsection for a second before her eyes return to Chris, and she knows Chris knows. "You can't do this alone."

Chris looks at both Rebecca and Piers, both of them having the same expression, and Chris knows he can't get away from them even he wanted to. And if he were to sneak off, he can't bear the thought of the faces they would make- hurt and betrayal. They are giving up everything for this…

The thought has Chris nodding his head. "Thanks…" Chris mumbles before a small smile takes over his lips.

Without missing a beat, Piers smirks as he grabs Chris by the hand and drags him away from the creature still in shock. Rebecca stays close behind them, not knowing where they are going.


End file.
